Silvers Return?
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: This is a squeal to the story "Silvers Pain", this story will be a little bit more longer but will have its up and downs but in the end with a happy ending *STORY CONTAINS YAOI AND MPREG* *IN PROGRESS*
1. Summary Ch:0

Silvers Return?

.:Sequel:.

EPILOUGE 

-3 years Later-

After Silvers "death" Shadow went back living his life with his son, Eclipse who is now 3 years old. But Eclipse never knew his mother, Silver only knew him when he was a baby. But he couldn't really remember his own mother. Shadow never told him with many reasons but he also change his errors, he only told his son that he was his "dada"(father). Eclipse could also walk on his own and talk some .

(my little cousin is the same age as Eclipse and he can use a ipod lol, sorry off track )

Sonic and Shadow cancel there marriage so, they wouldn't confused Eclipse,( Eclipse sees Sonic as his Uncle he calls him "unc") and Shadow was still depress about Silver 3 years ago, he still love him and couldn't imagine replacing his love for someone he didn't love. Tails have also grown up and now has a girlfriend. Eclipse was happy with his small family but notice later he didn't have a mommy like his others friends at the park, he knew his dad was sad about something and thought maybe it has to do to not having a mommy.

( Im making Eclipse smart cause my little cousin is also smart like him lol)

But he never ask Shadow why to only know it would make him more upsat.

Here is the twist SILVER LIVE ! How

Mmm don't really want to say a lot but someone went back to the ARK and found Silver there. The next thing was BLLLAHAHAHA XD

And that's is for the maybe squeal story

I feel so sad making you Silvers fan sad, I would be very upset if this story was someones else I would be request the person to make a squeal like this.

So Im doing this story to make everyone happy.


	2. Who? Ch:1

Silvers Return?  
>Chapter 1<p>

-3 Years Later-

{Shadows P.O.V} 

February is coming again; it's gonna be Eclipse's birthday pretty soon. My son is everything to me now more then Sonic. We were planning to get married but I didn't want to confuse my son.

He sees Sonic as his uncle but Sonic has been wanting to start all over again, I refused his offered. The mistakes in the past still haunt me and my actions were disgusting. I will always love Silver but miss him very much.

I also love how my son who looks kind of like him with his beautiful eyes and smile. My son can already walk on his own and speak a little. Tails have also grown up, he had a special relationship with my son. There always together and he loves taking care of him, like if he was another brother to him.

Tails have ask me last week he was going to see comet shower on Friday and wanting me to let Eclipse go with him. I was worry to let him take but Knuckles told me he was going to be there also. I do at times think about regrets, I wish I could take it all back and wishing my son had his mother. 

{Eclipse P.O.V}  
>he can't really talk a lot but he's mostly going to talk to himself in his head a lot so when there's a *<p>

' hey daddy um can we go to the park' my dad look at me with the same face he gives me everyday. A deplorable face but my unc show me pictures of dada when I was baby; he was really happy back then.

He was reading a newspaper on the kitchen table, he said if he has time after work he can take me for a while. 'yea I can see lance again' Lance my bust buddy, and I guess another cousin his parents are knuckles and Rouge.

He has awesome bat wings, red fur and he had really big fight when he kicks. His dad teaches him how to play soccer and his mom teaches him how to fly. My dad is confused about my powers but I told him I could run so maybe that could be my power.

I walk back to my playroom; I started to play with my brand new toys that my dad bought me last week. He always gets everything for me when I ask and you should see my closet it's full of ton But sometimes I wish he could he give a kisses like he did in the pictures or gives me more hugs. I remember seeing Lances mom giving him kisses, my dad does that. Or when I cry he tells me man up. But one thing I love about my dad he cooks my favorite food, chill cheese dogs.

-2:30pm-

Creams mom is my nanny when my dads out at work. ' villain do you think my daddy well take me to the park today' she look at me saying maybe if my dad is not too tried.

-6:39pm-

I been waiting for ever, and it's getting really late. My dad isn't going to take me today,I went back stomping my feet to my room. Villain told me to wait a little. I turn around ' he's not coming and he's not taking me the park' I slam my door. Villain didn't say another word.

-9:27-

I place a chair front of my window waiting for my daddy to return. It was very late and I don't think Lance is not at the park now. Then I saw a blue car park front of my house,that's not my daddy's car. I saw my daddy with unc he was somehow carrying him. I ran back to the living room. When I ran to the living room I saw Villean leaving, and Sonic was at the door waiting till she leaves. I saw my daddy on the sofa. I went up to him, ' daddy where have you been I wanna go the park' he look at me with a strange face, his face was blushing and he smell funny too. He grab my arm then gave me a tight hug. He told me he could take me now and was laughing. The only thing now I wanted is to get away from, I never seen him like this. After I heard the door close I heard my unc greeting me. I ask him for help. Unc ask my daddy to relase me from his hug with me, he did and then started to laugh again. I ran back to the stairs. Unc told me he was going to stay over the night. I didn't even bother to look at him, hearing my dad laughing like that was the weirdest thing ever. Right before I left back to my room, my dad shouted at me saying he was so sorry that I didn't have a mom. I was stunned he said that to me. He also said he wish "Silver" was here, then my unc was telling him to shut up and stop rumbaing. Then my dad started to cry,ok something was wrong with my dad. Unc told me go the bed and if I heard anything it's nothing. I said ok then started to walk back upstairs with one question to myself. Who is Silver?

-

The first chapter hoping you like it  
>And it might be a while to write the second one but that one be coming out very soon<p>

Shadow,Sonic,Villean (c) SEGA  
>Eclipse name(c) ShaDilver-Eclipse<br>Silver Child Eclipse (c) Me 


	3. A Wish? Ch:2

**Silvers Return?**

**Chapter 3**

**Birthday Wish?**

**{Shadows P.O.V}**

Tuesday the 12 was the day my son Eclipse was born. I was in the kitchen making the food, were having a birthday party. My son was too happy turing 4 today,but I was not.

Today was also the day Silver "dye" in my hands. I trying everything to wake him but he only smile at me with his eyes close. I dont ever what to go back to that place again. Just when I was about to be lost in my thoughts I heard the phone rang.

I turn around to see Tails was calling me, ' why is he calling me for? He knows what time the party starts' I pick up phone any ways and I was mad, I wanted to slam the phone back down when I heard his voice.

' well hello there Shadow it's been a long time we have spoken' I hated that old man always bothering me knowing I already have a child.

'errr what do you what doc?' he first said ho ho ho before he spoke, he wanted to talk me about something. 'errrr can we do this another day doc, today's my sons birthday and I want to be here.

He pause then continue to say its not him who wanted to talk me but his other evil twin Eggman Nega. I froze when he said that name I also dislike that man, even though at times that man can be nice. But he was Eggmans other and I still didn't trust him.

'why does he want to talk me? Can you please call me maybe tomorrow or so' the doc agree my saying and hang up. 'man I started out a bad day today...(sigh) why does he want to talk to me...' I went back cooking the chili but the phone rang again.

I walk back and saw Tails was calling again,I was really hoping the doc wasn't using his number to cover his. I answer, 'hell-SHADOW I'M SO SORRY BUT PLEASE,PLEASE CALL ME WHY WON'T YOU CALL ME BACK? SHADOW I LOV-' I hang up the phone before he finish that sentence. The next thing I did was un-plug the phone cord and continue my cooking. I walk back to kitchen and look at the clock in the kitchen wall ' damn it's ten already I have to start making the cake'

**{Eclipse P.O.V}**

I was thinking about my wish from last week from the rock shower.

'mmm maybe when I blow out the candles I could get my wish then then my daddy won't be sad and everyone is happy'

I was in my room making a car lego and a lego castle. 'yea now I'm the princess oh my cas-...' I cover my mouth with hands, did I really said that. I sounded like my cousin Cherri.

She also my other cousin her mommy was Amy but she doesn't have a daddy for some reason. But she's like super girly just like her mommy but I mean why name her is cherri if shes the color purple? More like grapie.

I got up and kick my castle cause I also didn't notice I made a purple and red castle.

'...Lance is going to call me gay if he heard me saying that...why...why did I say that...I'm not gay...I think...umm...what does gay mean again?'

I remember Lance calling a kid at the park the word gay because he was hugging another boy. Was it so bad to hug another boy, I didn't see it gross it toom to me it seem...normal. I wanted to know what it really meant so I went downstairs to ask my daddy.

I went running down the stairs making a "thud thud" sound. I could smell the chili sauce, it was so mouth watering. I walk up to my daddy saying I have to ask him something but when I ask him it came out of order.

'daddy I think I'm gay' his face was like if you were to suck on a sour lemon, his lips were all puck up and his eyes were wide. 'oh wait um oh how do you know when your gay haha sorry daddy' he still didn't move, he was still have the same face. It annoyed me but I slap him in the face but too hard. That woke him up and he instead pick me up on the table.

**{Shadow P.O.V}**

I didn't knew what to think or say, my son telling me he was gay. I was scared if he got the heredity from Silver or me. But it didn't matter if he is then I would accept him 100% like a real parent.

He was asking me about how do you when your gay. I had him sitting on the kitchen table, my eyes were glued to his. 'well...when you started to have feelings for someone who is the same as you' he look confused when I said that to him and why was I telling him this he was only 4 years old.

I didn't knew if he understand till he said with a oohhh I get it now like if a boy likes another boy. 'uhh yea your right about and same goes with a girl but we can talk about that another time' I was glad I had a smart son like him.

_-12:36pm-_

It was close to Eclipse party to start, after our little talk he laugh saying that he doesn't know if he's gay cause he doesn't have those feelings. I can't really believe him but maybe if he is then I'm ok with it, he doesn't really know his father is bisexual.

I got all the food all ready and Eclipse was taking a bath upstairs. I deiced to plug back the phone cord and my god I had 99 voicemails all from Tails. My only thought was '...why is everyone using Tails caller ID...(sigh) when he gets here I'm gonna ask him nicely to change his number'

_-1:03pm-_

'Eclipse are you ready?' I was standing outside of the bathroom door but he didn't respond. I open the door and I was surprise what I saw. He was playing with his shaft I couldn't really see he was but I knew he was I caught him him the other day when he getting ready for bed.

'Eclipse!' I yelled out and he grab the towel cover his lower half. Boy he was mad and red as a his red strikes. I close the door and talk from the outside, ' hey don't be mad at me ok it's nothing to be ashamed for...it's normal'.

I can't really say it was normal for a 4 year old to play with his own penis was ok but when he gets older...(sigh) he's going to learn on his own how to masturbate...(sigh) I wish Silver had a girl instead. I went back down stairs to hear the door bell rang. It was Tails and Cosmo who had each a present in their hands.

' Tails your girlfriend, Angie didn't came over, I invited her too' he told me she was running late but will come later. Eclipse came down looking all fluffy and puff. We laugh at him for a second till he started to get all grumpy. ' hey hey don't get mad we laugh because you look so cute and fluf-' my sentence was cut off with his death glare at me, he might have got that from me because that scared the hell out of me.

Another door bell rang again it was Rouge and Knuckles with there child, brought a huge gift for Eclipse, the boys went upstairs to Eclipse's playroom (he has two rooms). More people came, Tails girlfriend came all looking pretty its weird cause she's dress more tomboyish but it's nice she got all dress up for my son's birthday. Cream with her mother, Espio and Charmey, and Amy with her daughter Cherri.

I was surprise that idiot didn't came maybe to embarrassed to show his face to me. 'Thank you for coming to my sons birthday it means a lot to me, *cough* Eclipse come here' Lance first came out of the room flying then he came out with all eyes to him. He blushed bight red he never like to much attention on him.

Everyone including me said happy birthday, while everyone was talking to one another and Eclipse was talking to his cousins. I was only thinking about Silver, '...wow now it's been 4 years since you "dye" Silver...' but I felt a hand on my shoulder, my face blushed when I notice who it was. ' wha um wow it's been awhile um Mephiles' Its been awhile since's I saw him, the last time I saw him was about when him and Silver came back from the future. .

'wow I didn't knew you would come since your always busy' he laugh at me saying why would he miss his nephew's birthday. He makes me remember that were suppose to be related, he even knew what happen to Silver. He didn't talk to me for a whole year but wanted to see my son since he was also Silvers child.

_-12 minutes later-_

'ok everyone time for the cake, Eclipse come over here and bring your cousins too. Lance,Cherri and Tails walk over be hind Eclipse. Everyone was taking pictures even I was taking some. ' ok now I need to get some matches to light the candles' before I could search Mephiles brought his own lighter so he lighten them, but I could tell he had something on me but I couldn't blame him.

'ok everyone ready to sing' we snag the birthday the song till Eclipse was ready to blow the candles. He close his eyes and then blew them. ' Eclipse what did you wish for?' I was keeping thinking he would wish for a mom but his answer was surprising.

**{Eclipse P.O.V}**

everyone was singing to me till I have to make my wish, I hope it comes true.

_**[Flash Back]**_

' So Tails if I think really hard on the wish it would come true?'

'Yea and it's double powerful when you make a birthday wish'

'cool I gonna wish my wish again so it can happen then my daddy won't be so sad anymore'

' I hope it does come true too Eclipse'

_**[End Flash Back]**_

my daddy just ask me what I wish for and everyone was eager to know too. I stood up from the chair I was siting on, I took a deep breathe then smile.

' Daddy I wish for ...for ... for a-' the living room door slam open it was my unc but he look like my daddy the other day all funny looking. Auntie and daddy look really mad at unc. I wonder why he look happy to me but I guess I could tell my daddy a another time all I want is cake and chili dogs.

**Mahaha Im evil like that now you won't know what Eclipse wish for but I will promise the next he will tell Shadow…maybe hehe**

**My hands hurt and I'm very tried**

**I will update vert soon!**

**All Sonic Characters (c) SEGA**

**Eclipse (c) Me**


	4. Birthday Wish? Ch:3

Silvers Return?

Chapter 3

Birthday Wish?

{Shadows P.O.V}

Tuesday the 12 was the day my son Eclipse was born. I was in the kitchen making the food, were having a birthday party. My son was too happy turing 4 today,but I was not.

Today was also the day Silver "dye" in my hands. I trying everything to wake him but he only smile at me with his eyes close. I dont ever what to go back to that place again. Just when I was about to be lost in my thoughts I heard the phone rang.

I turn around to see Tails was calling me, ' why is he calling me for? He knows what time the party starts' I pick up phone any ways and I was mad, I wanted to slam the phone back down when I heard his voice.

' well hello there Shadow it's been a long time we have spoken' I hated that old man always bothering me knowing I already have a child.

'errr what do you what doc?' he first said ho ho ho before he spoke, he wanted to talk me about something. 'errrr can we do this another day doc, today's my sons birthday and I want to be here.

He pause then continue to say its not him who wanted to talk me but his other evil twin Eggman Nega. I froze when he said that name I also dislike that man, even though at times that man can be nice. But he was Eggmans other and I still didn't trust him.

'why does he want to talk me? Can you please call me maybe tomorrow or so' the doc agree my saying and hang up. 'man I started out a bad day today...(sigh) why does he want to talk to me...' I went back cooking the chili but the phone rang again.

I walk back and saw Tails was calling again,I was really hoping the doc wasn't using his number to cover his. I answer, 'hell-SHADOW I'M SO SORRY BUT PLEASE,PLEASE CALL ME WHY WON'T YOU CALL ME BACK? SHADOW I LOV-' I hang up the phone before he finish that sentence. The next thing I did was un-plug the phone cord and continue my cooking. I walk back to kitchen and look at the clock in the kitchen wall ' damn it's ten already I have to start making the cake'

{Eclipse P.O.V}

I was thinking about my wish from last week from the rock shower.

'mmm maybe when I blow out the candles I could get my wish then then my daddy won't be sad and everyone is happy'

I was in my room making a car lego and a lego castle. 'yea now I'm the princess oh my cas-...' I cover my mouth with hands, did I really said that. I sounded like my cousin Cherri.

She also my other cousin her mommy was Amy but she doesn't have a daddy for some reason. But she's like super girly just like her mommy but I mean why name her is cherri if shes the color purple? More like grapie.

I got up and kick my castle cause I also didn't notice I made a purple and red castle.

'...Lance is going to call me gay if he heard me saying that...why...why did I say that...I'm not gay...I think...umm...what does gay mean again?'

I remember Lance calling a kid at the park the word gay because he was hugging another boy. Was it so bad to hug another boy, I didn't see it gross it toom to me it seem...normal. I wanted to know what it really meant so I went downstairs to ask my daddy.

I went running down the stairs making a "thud thud" sound. I could smell the chili sauce, it was so mouth watering. I walk up to my daddy saying I have to ask him something but when I ask him it came out of order.

'daddy I think I'm gay' his face was like if you were to suck on a sour lemon, his lips were all puck up and his eyes were wide. 'oh wait um oh how do you know when your gay haha sorry daddy' he still didn't move, he was still have the same face. It annoyed me but I slap him in the face but too hard. That woke him up and he instead pick me up on the table.

{Shadow P.O.V}

I didn't knew what to think or say, my son telling me he was gay. I was scared if he got the heredity from Silver or me. But it didn't matter if he is then I would accept him 100% like a real parent.

He was asking me about how do you when your gay. I had him sitting on the kitchen table, my eyes were glued to his. 'well...when you started to have feelings for someone who is the same as you' he look confused when I said that to him and why was I telling him this he was only 4 years old.

I didn't knew if he understand till he said with a oohhh I get it now like if a boy likes another boy. 'uhh yea your right about and same goes with a girl but we can talk about that another time' I was glad I had a smart son like him.

-12:36pm-

It was close to Eclipse party to start, after our little talk he laugh saying that he doesn't know if he's gay cause he doesn't have those feelings. I can't really believe him but maybe if he is then I'm ok with it, he doesn't really know his father is bisexual.

I got all the food all ready and Eclipse was taking a bath upstairs. I deiced to plug back the phone cord and my god I had 99 voicemails all from Tails. My only thought was '...why is everyone using Tails caller ID...(sigh) when he gets here I'm gonna ask him nicely to change his number'

-1:03pm-

'Eclipse are you ready?' I was standing outside of the bathroom door but he didn't respond. I open the door and I was surprise what I saw. He was playing with his shaft I couldn't really see he was but I knew he was I caught him him the other day when he getting ready for bed.

'Eclipse!' I yelled out and he grab the towel cover his lower half. Boy he was mad and red as a his red strikes. I close the door and talk from the outside, ' hey don't be mad at me ok it's nothing to be ashamed for...it's normal'.

I can't really say it was normal for a 4 year old to play with his own penis was ok but when he gets older...(sigh) he's going to learn on his own how to masturbate...(sigh) I wish Silver had a girl instead. I went back down stairs to hear the door bell rang. It was Tails and Cosmo who had each a present in their hands.

' Tails your girlfriend, Angie didn't came over, I invited her too' he told me she was running late but will come later. Eclipse came down looking all fluffy and puff. We laugh at him for a second till he started to get all grumpy. ' hey hey don't get mad we laugh because you look so cute and fluf-' my sentence was cut off with his death glare at me, he might have got that from me because that scared the hell out of me.

Another door bell rang again it was Rouge and Knuckles with there child, brought a huge gift for Eclipse, the boys went upstairs to Eclipse's playroom (he has two rooms). More people came, Tails girlfriend came all looking pretty its weird cause she's dress more tomboyish but it's nice she got all dress up for my son's birthday. Cream with her mother, Espio and Charmey, and Amy with her daughter Cherri.

I was surprise that idiot didn't came maybe to embarrassed to show his face to me. 'Thank you for coming to my sons birthday it means a lot to me, *cough* Eclipse come here' Lance first came out of the room flying then he came out with all eyes to him. He blushed bight red he never like to much attention on him.

Everyone including me said happy birthday, while everyone was talking to one another and Eclipse was talking to his cousins. I was only thinking about Silver, '...wow now it's been 4 years since you "dye" Silver...' but I felt a hand on my shoulder, my face blushed when I notice who it was. ' wha um wow it's been awhile um Blaze' I did have feelings for her before I meant Silver, she look a little different.

'wow I didn't knew you would come since your always busy' she laugh at me saying why would she miss her nephew's birthday. She makes me remember that were suppose to be related, she even knew what happen to Silver. She didn't talk to me for a whole year but wanted to see my son since he was also Silvers child.

-12 minutes later-

'ok everyone time for the cake, Eclipse come over here and bring your cousins too. Lance,Cherri and Tails walk over be hind Eclipse. Everyone was taking pictures even I was taking some. ' ok now I need to get some matches to light the candles' before I could search Blaze lighten them,but I could tell she had something on me but I couldn't blame her.

'ok everyone ready to sing' we snag the birthday the song till Eclipse was ready to blow the candles. He close his eyes and then blew them. ' Eclipse what did you wish for?' I was keeping thinking he would wish for a mom but his answer was surprising.

{Eclipse P.O.V}

everyone was singing to me till I have to make my wish, I hope it comes true.

[Flash Back]

' So Tails if I think really hard on the wish it would come true?'

'Yea and it's double powerful when you make a birthday wish'

'cool I gonna wish my wish again so it can happen then my daddy won't be so sad anymore'

' I hope it does come true too Eclipse'

[End Flash Back]

my daddy just ask me what I wish for and everyone was eager to know too. I stood up from the chair I was siting on, I took a deep breathe then smile.

' Daddy I wish for ...for ... for a-' the living room door slam open it was my unc but he look like my daddy the other day all funny looking. Auntie and daddy look really mad at unc. I wonder why he look happy to me but I guess I could tell my daddy a another time all I want is cake and chili dogs.

Mahaha Im evil like that now you won't know what Eclipse wish for but I will promise the next he will tell Shadow

My hands hurt and I'm very tried

I will update vert soon!

All Sonic Characters (c) SEGA

Eclipse (c) Me


	5. Answers and Questions Part 1 Ch:4

Silvers Return?  
>Chapter 4<p>

Questions and Answers?  
>Part 1<p>

{Eclipse P.O.V}

Yesterday was a fun day because it was my birthday and seeing my daddy and auntie beating up unc. Then he threw up on daddy which made him twice angrier. But in the end I wanted my unc at my birthday because I love him.

Later I open my presents I got a special shoes from Tails almost like daddys but my shoes were light blue just like the sky. Angie got me some new legos since last time her and Tails come over she made a really big lego castle. Lance parents got me a PS3 but my daddy said I can only play with it on the weekends, I told it was my but he said he take away my legos if I started to complain.

I only for cry cause I really wanted to play with it. Cherri's mom got me a a gift card to Toys R Us for 35 dollars. My daddy said if I'm good for the week he buy me a game with the gift card. I got lots of gift card from Toys R Us I was happy but my daddy wasn't. But whatever it was my birthday. I was in the kitchen eating some cherri'os with my daddy was drinking his coffee.

'Daddy are you still made at unc' he look at me and saying to not talk with my mouth full, but I wasn't. I then jump off and went to my room to get ready to go over to Lances house. My daddy didn't have work today but he said he has to met someone very important and I can stay over Lances house at the mean time.

I put on my new shoes that Tails gave me and my gloves on. My daddy call me to come downstairs, when I ran down stairs I saw him holding that diamond again it was a pretty green rock. I went up to him, he pick me up, with his left arm and holding me close and another hand holding the pretty rock. He said chase control I think.

{Shadows P. O.V}

I was in a hurry but first I had to drop off Eclipse over at Rouges place I call her early this morning saying I need her to baby sit my son for a couple of hours or few.

[Flash Back]

"Rouge I was wondering if you could take care of Eclipse for a few hours"

"mmm why? You don't have work today. Are you going somewhere"

"...I have to talk to the doctor..."

"...(sigh)...just be careful Shadow.. He change ever since he's find out Sonic was gay, but ha who knew he was a homophobic"

"Yeah about that...I never told him that I was bisexual..do you think he still wants to talk to me?"

"I think so I mean your still half straight but best thing is to not get to close to him, you know in case"

"thank you Rouge, and I been wanting to talk about something with you..."

"...it's about Sonic pressuring you to give him a second chance because he took advantage of you when you weren't yourself?"

"...um how did you knew all about that..?"

"Knuckles from Sonic, but I have to say my god he really wants you. I mean yesterday Knuckles told me he even try to get pregnant with your child. He really needs help but best to talk to him before he really does something he regret"

"...that blue idiot...but I will after I'm done talking with the doc but thank you again Rouge I be around your house at 3:15pm"

"Alright I be waiting later shads"

"...don't call me that..."

[End Flash Back]

I arrived at Rouges and Knuckles house it wasn't big like my.I Place Eclipse back on the ground he brought some of his legos with him, I also told him if don't come back today then he could sleep over at Lances house.

I knock the door a couple times, when the door open Rouge appear with Lance flying behind her. I greet her first then letting Eclipse going in but I did kiss on the head saying I love him and be back. Rouge stop me before I could chaos control.

She told me to be careful and come back soon. I wave my hand one time then with the another hand I said chaos control. I arrive at the docs lair, some many colorful lights around me but I continue looking for him. When I enter in deeper it felt like a maze,

' man it's been too long if I forgot where the doc was' then a robot appear but it didn't want to fight with me but instead lead me where the doc was. I follow it cautiously not knowing what the doc wanted with me, he also change after I decided to stop working with him.I end up in a room where there was a huge computer screen and the doc was sitting on a chair, having his back facing me.

'so what do you want to talk about Doc, cause I'm wasting my day off with you instead with my son' he turn around slowly, he then told me it's not him who wanted to talk me but it was his anti who did. I was shock and now confused, why did he wanted to talk to me an for what reason. 'so your saying he wants to talk...where is he?' he got up from his chair, walk down towards me.

I back up remembering Rouge telling me to give him space. He look straight at me then said why I have never told him that I was gay.'...I'm not gay doc..' I thought to myself why did I lie to myself saying I wasn't. He told me why was lying to him, he came in closer to me. My back was already on the door, why was he coming in so close to me. He finally stop from 5 inches from me and he spoke again, he said it's ok if I'm gay but not wanting me to work him no longer, and his anti was waiting for him at his lair.

I guess the doc was really a homophobic but I couldn't care less if I ever work with him again. I had my own life and someone else to take care of. He gave me a small map with some directions to find his anti lair.

'Doc I have a feeling that you know what's going on...please tell me...'

He look at me and turn back walking to his chair. I gave him one last question before I left,' doc how did you knew I was um gay...' he laugh saying that my one friends have told him. 'wha who told you?' still laughing then to a stop saying that pesting blue hedgehog of course.' ...why did he told you ..' he said about a week ago he came here to ask the doc to make a somewhat a potion for him to get him pregnant with my genes so he could have my child.

I thought to myself,' he really needs the help...cause like really he's going to far to trying to get himself pregnant. But the doc said he didn't want to anything with me or him, again I'm guessing cause were gay. 'Thank you doc and hope to work with you again', I love joking with him knowing he don't to work with me. I wave my hand a goodbye and use chaos control. When I arrive somewhere the directions told me, I end up somewhere but looks so familiar.

I continue walking down a road which look it had no end for both sides. Till I noticed a forest, I walk towards the green forest. I got lost easily, I felt like I was walking in some kind of maze. 'ughh enough of this mess', I ending up jumping in the air using my hover shoes. I put one hand over my head to block some sunlight in my eyes. 'Damn where coul-oh it's over there'

I end up at Eggman Nega lair it was smaller then the docs but I also notice he had a chao's garden. A camera came down from somewhere it spin around me then it just disappear. The doors open and I heard Eggman voice saying to come in. The room was really dark around me till a flash of lights turn on. I jump seeing tons of capsules that look so familer, like I have see it somewhere before.

Eggman Nega came walking in the room slowly but had a face if he had revenge for me, but question was why. 'Doctor Eggman sent me here because you wanted to talk me correct?' he place two of hands behind him and walk up to one of the capsules. He turn his back then looking at me again he ask me if...if I love him. I didn't say word because first I didn't knew what he was talking about till he said. Why did I do that to him, putting something inside that could danger his life.

My eyes wide, now I knew he was talking about. '...it was mistake doing that to him...but it's all over now' Eggman Nega laugh at me saying men can't really reproduce lacking a women's organ, so why did I got him pregnant.

'I-I-...I guess I wasn't thinking straight at that time but listen to me I have change and and ...now I regret killing Silver...' he laugh again at me. 'why the heck is he laughing about? Is he laughing at me? Or Silvers death' I thought to myself.

{Eclipse P.O.V}

I was so happy to play with Lance but where did my daddy go. Lance look at me cause I was somewhat daydreaming. He threw a really huge green Lego at my head to get my attention. 'ow hey that really hurt you jerk' he laugh at me saying I was a baby. 'Grrr I show you who's a baby ahhh' I jump on top him beinging to hit him but without a warning he pick me up.

He spin me around in circles which kind of made me sick. The next thing he did he swing me next to a picture, I ending up letting go of him. ' ahhh I'm falling ahhh' I cover my eyes knowing it was going to really hurt. ' ohhhh please don't let me fall' but the strange thing happen I haven't hit the floor. I open my fingers between my eyes and saw Lance front of me flying. He started to cheer to say I could fly like him. I took of my hands off my face and saw that I was flying or floating. 'but-but hedgehogs can't fly and and what's this blue energy I feel' Lance told me maybe this my power, I could fly with blue water around me.

Then I heard a scream underneath us, it was Lances mom she had drop our snacks and look shock. 'um hi Rou um I'm stuck and to scared to move' I scared I was surrounded this blue energy but she came up to bring down on the floor. Once were we kind of on the floor, she couldn't really put me on the ground for some reason. I close my eyes wishing the blue energy to go away and when I re-open my eyes I was standing again.

'wow what was that Rou?' Lance was only cheering me saying that I have a power. She look down at me then walk to the kitchen to make more snacks she had drop earlier.

'...was that my power...?'

{Shadow P.O.V}

'stop laughing at me, your wasting my time' he stop then told me to follow him. I walk a few steps away from him because I can't trust him not much as the doc's. We stop in a pinch dark room. He said what I'm about to see will change me.

'what are you talking about, matter of fact what do you want me I mean I been here for 20 minutes and nothing I be leaving.'

Before I could leave the room I saw that special person again, the one I thought I lost a long time ago. But that person was in front of me.'...how did you... I mean...how did you find -' my sentence was cut off, a light of green flash and have teleport us.

'ughh Eggman Nega where the heck did you tel-...no No I can't be here again NO I DID SO MANY MISTAKE AGHHH THE MEM-MEMORIES ARE COMING BACK AGHHH MAKE THEM AWAY!'

To Be Continue...

Next chapter coming up  
>And this is a chapter combo<br>If your reading this you get two more for free lol

Rouge,Shadow,Eggman/Nega  
>(C) SEGA<p>

STORY BY ME (C) Me


	6. Answers and Questions Part 2 Ch:4

Silvers Return?  
>Chapter 4<p>

Questions and Anwers?  
>Part 2<p>

{Eclipse P.O.V}

Rou didn't tell me why did I fly with blue energy around me but she was talking on the phone, maybe about me since she keep looking at me every time she said my name. I look back at my snacks she made us some apples and peanut butter with some grapes and apple juice. Lance was hogging down his food fast then look at my.

'hey that's my grapes I wanted to eat them' he said I snooze I lose, he always said that when he snatch's something really fast.I wanted to hit him but didn't cause I felt maybe the weird blue energy will happen again. I finish my snacks and felt a little tired. '(yawn) I don't wanna sleep now I-I (yawn) wanna play more' I saw Lances mom coming in the room with some pillows she gave me one and Lances too.

She told us to get on the bed, so we can share the blanket. Lance jump saying he don't wanna share it with me because he's not gay. Lances mom got mad and took him out the room and to a another room. I didn't follow because she's scarier then my dad when she's mad. I took off my shoes and got in bed, then I heard Lance crying. He then came back rubbing his butt with his mom behind him. He told me he was sorry he called me gay,'it's ok Lance' I smile back at him. He flew on the bed gave me one of his favorite toys, it was a pokemon stuffed toy. He had a charmander and he gave me his eevee.

{Shadow P.O.V}

Doctor why the hell you brought me here? I swore I wouldn't never come here again!' my hands were shaking, I couldn't think straight but to only get out of here. But, the chaos emerald was gone. I didn't want to move where I was standing, I now was breathing hard and felt light head. 'Please Doc I do anything just...just get me out of this place...I beg you..' I was now on the floor kneeling before him, begging so I leave from this nightmare.

He told me he let me go under one condition,he wanted to show me something. I struggle getting up but, began to walk with him. We enter a room with many different pods with green water. I was looking around room, because it look so familiar also. Then I turn my attention to Eggman Nega who was standing behind a pod. He told he has something precious of my that I have lost. He then move to the began running down on my checks seeing my one true friend in there and surprising somehow still alive!

'...I saw die before my eyes...how could you be ...still be alive...Maria...'

{Eclipse P.O.V}

I couldn't really sleep but I was tried. I got of bed but slowly so I wouldn't wake up Lance. I grab the stuffed toy and place it under my chin.'...where's daddy...I hope he's ok...' just then I heard Lance woke up. He ask me if ok or why I'm not sleeping. I said I was thinking too much and was worry about my daddy too much. He told me that his mom said that my daddy was a cool dude before he had me. So I have nothing to worry about and he back pretty soon where ever he went.

'I hope your right...but I feel something bad is about to happen ...just don't know want it is. Lance told me I think too much and don't think bad things or they might happen. I scratch my head and said he was laughing till we saw a red light outside of his window. We jump out of bed to see it closer on the window but it was gone,

'wha? what the heck was red light?' he said maybe it was a giant firefly outside. 'what that was no gai-' out of nowhere a huge ball came in crashing in the room. It got me but Lance got away in time. 'ahhh help me Lance! Help me' I didn't how to get out the ball was too big to break. Lance was doing his spinning kicks on the ball but nothing. Then I heard a laugher more like santa clause but in a evil way. I saw a round men he had a bald head, long brown mustache, and was really fat.

'hey you fatso let me outtie here ahhgg' I was kicking and clawing the ball, to do anything to get out. He laugh again saying there was no way I could get out without his key. '(gasp) Grrr Lance try to get the key hurry' Lance flew around the fat guy but that meanie swap him with one arm like if he were a fly. When he did that he lost blance but got himself straight and try again. 'Lance be careful of the fat man' the fat men got mad me and pull something and made the ball bounce.

It hit my head so hard everything was turning all black. The last thing I saw was I was moving up but it was the ball that was. Lance's mom was also chasing after us but couldn't get me in time.

{Shadow P.O.V}

'NO IMPOSSIBLE SHE DIED RIGHT OF FRONT OF ME THAT LOW LIFE BASTARD SHOT HER,THERE'S NO WAY SHE'S ALIVE (huff) (huff)' my whole world was spinning around me. I felt more confused then ever but I still feeling dizzy. He told me it was not the real Maria Robnik but mere colon of her. He said that she has the same traits and personal just like the real one but is missing one key that could awake her.

'DOC I DO ANYTHING TO BRING HER BACK TO LIFE PLEASE, PLEASE TELL WHAT TO DO!' he turn around for a second to say that the real Maria was sick and could never leave the ARK even if she came to life. I remind silent but ask him one more thing, 'then... why did you brought her back..there's no point bringing her back to life if she can never live a normal life on earth' Eggman turn around to have one eye at me, then turning back. He ask me who do I love more. I was puzzle with his question but I allow him to continue his question.

He ask again who did I love more, Maria or Silver. If I were to one chance to bring one of those alive who will I choose. ' WHAT THE HECK IS THAT KIND OF QUESTION?' Rage was in voice again but how dare he make me think who I love more. 'I love them as equal I can't say who I love more but there's only one person in my life I love more then anyone, and that is my son,Eclipse' he remind silent to ask me another question but damn him it was the say one before. He ask me if I did had a chance to bring someone back to life who will it be. He is really making me have a bad headache

'why are you asking me such a unrealistic question to me, even I would one of those to come back there's nothing in life you can bring back to life.'

He told me he's not god but a great genius, he can make a glass a water into something great. 'your just now thinking crazy you might be smart but you can't defined death, once it happens there's nothing you can bring it back to life' I walk over to Eggman Nega who had a face of a sorrow men with ravage in his eyes. 'Doc I can see in your eyes, you have angry towards me...why' he began walking towards me and talking at the same time. He said how could let him suffer, confused and to make all things worse let him died in his own pool of blood.

'HOW HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?', I was speechless. How the heck he knew Silver died in his own pool of blood. He said he's not god but a great genius, he began telling his story.

[Flash Back 3 Years Ago]  
>Eggman Nega would be telling the story for only the flash back<p>

" said there could be more some files here for -huh? What was that light"

I ran up to where I heard a voice and a flash of light. I slowly walk near but was stop to see a trail of blood on the floor. I continue condition following the trail and stop to see Silver in his own pool of blood.

"Silver! Silver! Silver, wha-wha happen to you?'

He didn't respond back to me but remind silence. I place two fingers on his neck and my hand on chest where his heart where's to be. Still nothing but then I felt a very weak pulse on his neck.

"Maybe there is still time, but I have to do this very fast"

I gently pick him up, I figure out where the blood was coming from. The blood was coming from his rear end. I also notice that he didn't have his large stomach.

"Damn, he probity gave birth to the child,maybe that's why he had lost amount of blood"

I held him in my arms very close to me and began walking back to the my ship but stop.

"...what if Shadow discover he's still alive...I can't take the risk. I will have to say here and make sure when the time is ready, you can meet him again"

I began walking around but in a hurry, worry if I take to long to find the lab he be dead before I find it. Lucky I found the room, I place the half dead hedgehog on the metal table. I rush over to the computers and started to regaining him back to life. It took me many hours but it was successful,his heart went back to a normal beating but was still unconscious for some reason. So I call Eggman to bring some donate red blood type O. He ask many questions why I need the blood, I said I need the blood for something and it have to do nothing with him. Less in a few hours he came up to the ARK, again with the questions.

"Eggman Nega why are you here in the ARK?"

"Sir,again it has nothing to do with you but you seem so curious. I will show you but, no questions please"

I walk him in the room where Silver's body was in a pod in some green water. He had wires all over him and look like he was asleep.

"See Eggman, this is why I need the blood. For him and for him to live once again"

"you gone made that's one of Sonic friends, he find about this you won't live to the next day"

"really now, I found this poor teenager close to his death. So in other words I save him"

"I'm sorry but I have to know why does he need blood and how was he close to his death? And why were you here for Eggman Nega"

"well I remember you said there were top secrets files here, the boy lost about half of his blood in his why you must ask he was so close to his death. You could ask your so call friend, Shadow the hedgehog"

"what does he have to do with this child's death? Your very strange Eggman Nega but I must get going because you are really weirding me out"

"I'm sorry and I hoping we can work together very soon. And please keep this between us. I will like Shadow to know this but maybe later in a few years"

"what are planning Eggman Nega in the mere future?

"the day I will ask for your help please remember what I'm about to tell you. When Shadow is with me, I want you to get a blood or DNA simple from his child. After wards you have the sample with you then take back the child where you have capture it"

"Shadow...has a child but how, and don't you think that's a little too evil stealing a child for your experiments"

"my my no wonder Sonic can always defeating you, you are so weak and give your enemy's chances"

"...I do it just tell me and I get your sample"

"thank you Eggman and maybe there is a dark side of you ready to come out"

"please don't do something you will regret"

"it's not me who is regretting but a certain black hedgehog is. See you in a few years Docter"

He slowly began walking away looking at me once and Silvers body in the green pod. I then heard the ships engine, and knew he left in a hurry. I turn back to a box fill with bags of blood with type O blood.

"hope you can get better very soon sonny boy"

~ 2 years later ~

" *cough* ahhgg *cough* "

"Silver what are you doing out here, you should be bed resting"

"oh Doc I wanted to see the earth again it's so beautiful with the all that water"

"your still to weak Silver to walk around, have you took your pills"

"yes and (sigh) why do I always have to rest"

"your very ill, and I can't let you roamed around this place. It's still dangerous in some places"

"really I haven't found anything in this place that is dangerous Doc, but I did found a room."

"and what's so special about that room sonny boy"

"well the room look like more of a girls' room plus it has tons of drawings on a walls. I saw a drawing of a girl with a black hedgehog."

"do you like the room, maybe that can be your new bedroom. But is it in the second or first floor?"

"yes very much and the room is in the same floor here, just a little hidden"

"then you can take your stuff in that room and I hope you enjoy your new room"

"thank you so much Doc, I wanna show it where it is so mayb- *cough* *cough* ahhgg *cough* "

"Silver you didn't take your second pills did you"

"...I hate the way they taste..."

"(sigh) do you really want to died? Your lucky I save you or either you be dead right now"

"I'm sorry Doc, I take them then I can show you the room"

-moments later-

"This is the room Doc, isn't it pretty. The bed is so huge and I like the pretty drawings very much. This one is a little detail but the picture for some reason reminds me of someone"

"who does it remind of you of ?"

"...I don't know but it's like my memory is all blurry...but theres a name here. It's says 'my friend Shadow',mmm I guess this is the persons name of the drawing"

"...well I came back to check you and when to take your medicine again"

"awww really oh god how I hate taking them *cough* *cough*"

"Silver before I leave I have to ask you a some what personal question"

"...wha wha do wanna know Doc?"

"...does it still hurt going to the restroom"

"..."

"I know you don't like questions like those but I have to know for your health"

"...sometimes but it um still bleeds, but why does it hurt so much ? I really want to know ...*cough* ahhgg oh no Doc I'm coughing up blood again *cough*"

"(sigh) Silver your not going to be able to sleep in your new room tonight"

"wha you mean I have to...awww I hate being sick all the time *cough* owi my tummy and throat hurts *cough*"

[Present Time]

{Shadow P.O.V}  
>I have place my head on my hands, I can't believe he was still alive but yet I left him there to just slowly died. I look up with tears still in my eyes, looking at this man who save my lover. '...Doc I have to know...is...is Silver here in the ARK...' he walk towards me and stop from ten inches from me. He said he could or not. Damn it that wasn't a really good answer but something was telling me he was.<p>

'I feel like he is here but hiding...why' the Doc laugh at me saying that I was right but hes a shy person. 'so your saying hes looking at me from a distance?' I made a 360' around the room looking if there was a sign of Silver. Then from my right eye spy something,there he was standing or more like hiding behind a large pipe. He was watching me from a far distance, I quickly notice he was wearing a long green shirt.

'...omg you're still-still alive (sobbing) omg I so happy' I fall on knees crying in happneiss and didn't really care if the Doc was watching me. All I wanted to do is just hug him, kiss him,say my sorry.s to him and start something new.

'Doc please can he come back to earth with me, he be so happy to his son again I swear it' the doc just stare at me saying he can't leave because he uncompleted. 'what do you mean uncompleted Doc?' he said that Silver have lost half of his memory and has no memory having a child or anything from the past. He has some but very very blurry but not clear enough for him to remember well.

'...there's no way...he can't he can't ..SILVER PLEASE REMEMBER YOUR SON,ECLIPSE PLEASE SILVER!'

I was yelling at him seeing if that could make him remember but instead I just scare him. He ran off to hear the sound of him crying in fear. 'SILVER...I'm sorry ..Doc you can fi-' just then my cell phone rang. I forgot I had it with me,Rouge was calling me. 'Rouge, whats wrong did Eclipse broke something?' she was only crying saying she couldn't do anything. 'what are you talking about Rouge, your-your kind of scaring me hehe' I was getting a little nervous worry the worst till she yell out saying that Eclipse was kidnap.

'WHAT NO,WHO TOOK HIM?PLEASE ROUGE I NEED TO KNOW!' Rouge told me to get to her house and she explain everything. My hands were trembling so much by accident I broke the phone. The Doc threw me a chaos emerald I had before. 'Thank you Doc and I will be back Cha-SHADOW WAIT!'

I turn my head around to see Silver behind a large pod, he was shaking but was close to me. He stop front of me from a 3 inches. He ask me where was I going, he wanted to play with me. '...Silver I'm going to...save our child I be back' I quckiy grab his hands and pull him down where I could kiss him on the forehead. That made him blush but he also return with a kiss on my nose. He said that his memory was coming back when I yell at him, he then ran next to Eggman Nega. With that I use chaos control back to earth.

-

My hands (TT-TT) hurt so much  
>I really hate typing my story's on my iPod but it is faster lol<p>

Next chapter coming up  
>And this is a chapter combo<br>If your reading this you get two more for free lol

Rouge,Shadow,Silver,Eggman/Nega (c) SEGA  
>Eclipse name (c) Shadilver-Eclipse<br>Eclipse (c) Me


	7. Answers and Questions Part 3 Ch:4

Silvers Return?  
>Chapter 4<p>

Answers and Questions  
>Part 3<p>

{Eclipse P.O.V}  
>my vision was coming back now, but my head hurts a lot. I was still sitting in the plastic ball and rubbing my bump head. 'ohh my head owi...I wonder where hes taking me?' I deiced to just lay my back on ball until I saw help, it was Tails girlfriend.<p>

'Angie help me Angie help me' I caught her attention and she called out Tails. I saw Tails picking her up and throwing her to the man. They were so cool working as a team, they were breaking the machine fast till the fat man hit Tails with a yellow light. But that just him freeze his whole body. Angie fell back on the ground, then she started to throw really huge rocks at us.

'Angie Help Me please I dont want this fatso eat me Help Me' with that the fat mam put up a shield around us and flew up higher. 'Angie?Angie?' but it was too late she couldn't hear us. We were flying up really high,even my air got thicker it was so hard to breathe. Then a mask fell out the tube above me, I place it on my mouth and it had air. This fat men was taking me to space,it look so cool.

we finally stop at a really old and big space ship. He got out of his little ship and grab me still inside the ball. What's worse I saw a another fat man who looks just like him. 'aghhh no more fat mans (crying)' He told me hush and he's wasn't going to hurt me.

This man had the same looks as the other just with a different color mustache. He said to call him Nega or doc. 'Doc like a doctor? mmm doc my head does hurt a little cause this fattie hurt me' Doc look at the guy who had capture me saying to get me and not to hurt me. While they were arguing I began to roll the ball I was in, I didn't knew where I was going but somewhere can get me out of here.

I ended up in a hallway,' ...I have to get back to earth but the only problem is to get out of this ball?' Just then I felt a presence behind me, it was a albino hedgehog he was wearing a long green shirt pretty close to his knees. He scared me for a sec then ask me why was I in the ball. ' that fat man over there put me in here, please get me out' he gasp saying the doc would never hurt children, he also began to help me out. He try to claw the ball but no luck.

Then the the dude with the white mustache was standing behind him. He ask him what was he doing out, and ask me why was I wondering off. The white hedgehog look like he was about to cry saying if he put me here in the plastic ball. The doc laugh saying position Eggman did and he gave him a key to open it. He place a disc on top the ball,and the ball disappear in thin air. 'yeah I'm free now uh oh no I have to get back on earth sir' he told that I couldn't yet but he need something from me first then he could let me go.

The white hedgehog was pulling the guys leg saying he wanted to play with me. He said only until he needed me but in the mean time he could play with me. The white hedgehog was cheering more like Lance when he first saw my powers. He grab my hand and said he was taking me to his special room. 'whats so special about this room dude' he stop his walking then look over to me saying once I get there I see why it's so special.

~Moments Later~

We stop near a wall around the hallways,he then began to push the wall which was weird. He push it until the door push open. Wow that was a special room, it's hidden and that's really cool. I walk in the room, there was a really big bed, lots of drawings on the wall, and a window that had a view of the moon and earth. This room was so cool but also so girly kind like Cherri's room. The hedgehog said to call him Silver the hedgehog, but Silver for short.

'Silver this is a really cool room you have'

He said he knows and loves it every bit of it. He went under the bed to grab some crayons and white paper. He then began to draw, I also join with him. I ended up drawing a lego car while he drew a black and white hedgehog.

'wow that black one looks familiar'

He laugh saying the black hedgehog seems to be his only memory the rest it's just very blurry. And for a second we just stare at each other. 'I just notice now that he looks so much like me for some reason' I thought to myself. He then break the silence saying if I wanted to post the picture on the wall. I nodded, he hand me some tape. I place my red Lego car from my height and I look up to him with a smile. 'I wanna know more of him, I feel like I know him...his voice...mmm like I heard it before..(sigh) better stop thinking before I break my brain' I thought to myself.

Silver call me over on his large bed. I went over but it was too tall, I pull the sheets to help me get on the bed but then a blue energy was surrounded me. Silver could use the blue energy like me, but how I thought I thought I only had it.' Silver how did you do that? I mean well I have the same power just like yours' he gasp saying maybe he's not the one of his kind, he glop on me and start to hug me to death saying he was so happy there were more people like him. He then let go of me and gasp again saying that thats maybe why we look alike it only means one thing. '(gasp) yo-you mea-mean you-your my-my...Brother!'

I always wanted a brother and I rush up to him to give him another hug. But our hug was interrupt by a knock on the door. Silver jump off the bed first putting me back on the floor then his shoes (or boots) on. The round man was standing on the other side, he said he was ready for me. Silver grab my hand and escort me to the lab. When we enter the room it was dim but someone turn on the light switches. The room was surround with scary machines with pointy claws. I turn around to run but Silver grab me with his blue energy saying where I was going.

The round man walk over to the computer and out came a metal table. He ask Silver to place me on the table but to not let me go. I turn my head back him and he was only smiling at me. 'I don't understand? Wha-wha what's going? Silver? ...(whimper)' I didn't knew if Silver trick me to gain his trust but I feel betray. The round man got annoyed with my whimpers and place a mask on my whole mouth. Then I felt something cold around my wrist and saw metal claws were holding me down. I scan the whole room for Silver but he was gone. I move my head to the right and the round man was pressing buttons. Then turn around with a huge needle. '(muffle) stop-stop (crying) noo (sniff) noooo (crying)' no way I'm gonna dye like this by a needle. I struggle to move but couldn't break free. I just sat here defenseless and was ready for my death till Silver stop him.

He stop walking towards me and took his attention to Silver. Silver had my drawing on one hand another hand had the one he drew. He said to stop because he told the round man that we were brothers and didn't want me to get hurt. The round guy was quite but began to talk again saying to him if he wanted his memories back. Silver yell out saying he does but not if it were to hurt me. I was puzzle and confuse what they were talking about. Silver then fell on his knees and was banging on the metal floor crying. He was saying why can't he remember anything and why was he's so sick. The round man walk up to him and said he wasn't going to hurt me. He look at me and said I was key to Silvers memories. Silver got up and ran over to my left side. He place his hand onto my saying he won't leave my side. The I felt a little dizzy, like the mask was releasing purple smoke. I just slowly close my eyes and last thing I saw Silver place his lips on my forehead

{Shadow P.O.V}  
>I ran up to Rouges house if I were in light speed. But when I arrived I saw cops and firemen were there. I saw rouge holding her son watching the cops looking around. I ran up to Rogue to only scare her first then she rest on my chest still holding her son. She was crying so much her make up was smuggle up. I place a finger under her chain. I told her to tell me every detail what have happen. She pick her self up and nodded.<p>

~Minutes Later~

I now have a hit list and was ready to kill that fat bastard. Like he really wants to die. I took out the choas emerald ready to teleport to his place and to kill him. Till Rouge glomp onto my back saying someone else had seem him going somewhere and not at his lair. I push her off and grab her by the sides of her arms, 'Who Knows? I need to know NOW ROUGE' my angry got to me, she only cry more, Lance then started to cry saying I made his mom cry. I just realize I just snap. I let her go to see I let some red marks on her arms. She fell to ground crying. I back off a few steps then taking a breathe.

But before I could ask her clammily again, Knuckles came in between us. His face was twice red when he's piss off. He yell at me saying why the hell I scared his family and wouldn't let me go until I'm dead. I didn't have the time to fight, I try to explain to him what have happen but he was too angry to a Angie jump in with a huge thud. It was Tails and Angie, but question why they were here.

~moments Later~

Why does the Doc want with Eclipse and where did he wonder off to. My thought bubble was pop by Rouge saying he attack the kids when they were taking there afternoon nap. She said was was doing exercise with her IPod on bast till she notice smoke outside of her house. But it was too late when she saw Eggman going up and turn on his camouflage to blend with the sky. I apologize to Rouge about earlier but she said would have snap if something bad have happen to her son. I look over at the two fox's and ask them also. Angle first start saying her and Tails were taking a walk till Tails went off to buy some soda in the park. She walk over to a mini gardener of flowers but heard a familiar voice. She look around till she hear some taping sound. She look up and saw Eclipse in a bubble, the next move she did was calling Tails over that it was emergency.

When he came over flying he had drop the sodas and grab onto Angie. He threw her a couple of times at Eggman tell he zap Tails with a yellow laser. It stunned him to unable to move, and the only thing she could do was throwing rocks at him. Hoping he would fall but he disappear the behind the clouds. That's pretty much what everybody had to say. I close my eyes hoping that traitor would not hurt my son. I ask everyone to look around the areas they last saw Eclipse, then I turn my attention to Rouge. I ask her to team up with me to the Docs Lair. He could be there but with some army now, knowing when I find out it was him who took Eclipse he would try to cheat death.

Everyone split up but Angie stay with Rouges child to keep him safe. Rouge kiss her son saying she be back as soon. The same words I told Eclipse and now look what have happen. But my cloudy mind was lifted but Rouges words saying we get him back safe and sound. I nodded to her and use chaos control to the base. We arrive front of the doors of the lair,Rouge wore her old suit when she wasn't pregnant. Still looking sexy and now with bigger boobs. Thank god I'm still haft straight. She threw a bomb on the door which trigger the alarm but we were so used to hearing alarms it was a loud beating of a heart.

I wanted to get in Eggmans room the quickest, so I grab Rouge by the hand and use chaos control one more time. In a flash were in his room, and there he was all spazing out when he saw us. 'Doc ...where is my son? It's a simple question and you tell me now if you value your damn life' the doc just press a blue bottom to open a trap door underneath us. But have forgotten Rouge could fly and I use my hover shoes, ' you idiot that might work on Sonic but not with me, guessing your not telling ha' He said he didn't do anything and to stay away from him. Rouge cut off my sentence before I spoke she yell out saying she saw him taking Eclipse in a bubble.

'hehe oh Doc we been good friends for many years but it seems you don't want to live...I'm asking only one...more time...where is my SON!' I was glowing red so ready to use my chaos blast on this lowlife. I jump on his round stomach and grab him by the neck,'you run out of chances Eggman your going to die no-STOP' Eggman was stuggling to get me off him. He end up pushing me hard on the floor, he wiping himself like if I were a common cold. He said he will speak but to not ever touch him again. I walk back giving him room so he could began talking. He said he was told to capture Eclipse. And to take him to the ARK by Eggman Nega. I stood there in silence and turn around. I walk my self out leaving rouge with Eggman. The last words I heard her said to Eggman were, most people who are homophobic are lying to themselves knowing they gay as themselves.

~Outside~

'...Rouge go back and tell everyone to stop searching' she just nodded to me and flew off. I look down at the chaos emerald thinking,'why does Eggman Nega want Eclipse...I don't understand but I'm about to fine out' I yell out chaos control but then I saw a quick look to my right to the Doc with a gun.I clench my eyes hoping to not feel the pain. I open my eyes and was in the ARK,but remember the gun that was pointing to me. I search my body if I had a gun wound but couldn't find one,guessing he miss.

I ran up to where I last Eggman Nega and Silver. 'NEGA WHERE ARE YOU!GIVE BACK MY SON IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!' I hear a voice, I look up to see him. He was wearing a lab coat, which worry me for some reason. 'giving you one chance here...where is my son' he said I should hush up and that he was ok. I clam myself a little but still a little tense. He said to go to Maria's room to find him. I gave him one more look and dash to her secret room. Prof. Gerald Robotnik made it a secret room for her so maybe one day Maria could use to protect her self. To bad the day GUN came to the ARK we were to far away from her room but close to my,but it wasn't really hidden.

I push the door to see Silver but I was crying tears in seconds to see my family together. Silver and Eclipse, he was sleeping in his look up to see me. He smile at me saying know he can remember everything. He push Eclipse up to his face saying hes so happy to have his son again in his arms. And he open his eyes to me saying, now that he has Eclipse he doesn't need me no just wanted his son and not me,but why. 'Silver...we-we can be a family again..ple-please I -I change really I want to be with you..please forgive me..' he look down at Eclipse saying his only love is his son and don't ever want to me see again. The End

Just Kidding XD  
>I love joking sorry if you get angry but yea Silver "Remember Everything" reason why he's mad at Shadow. But I will update soon<br>*I'm dancing in happiness,just like the old man in 6 flags commercial*

Silver,Shadow,Knuckles,Tails,Rouge,Eggman/Nega (c) SEGA

Eclipse and Lance (c) Me

Angie (c) epic-rawr


	8. Mistakes? Ch:5

**Silvers Return****  
><strong>**Chapter 5******

**Mistakes******

**{Sonics P.O.V}**

Why does Amy words are affecting me so badly, I know she only wants me but doesn't understand I don't like women no more. I'm laying on my bed having my pillow sumsh up to my face. Then I began to cry, her words hurt so much if a needle was drilling in my skin.

[Flash Back]  
>I was out in the city around the day, nothing much to do but hoping to running into Shadow. I love chasing him around and always love hugging him. He makes me feel all warm inside and happy. I was kind of hungry and remember I had some left over chili dogs I could eat. So I try to take a short cut threw the city's park but, I end up running into Amy and her daughter. Amy smile at me when she saw me.<p>

She was sitting on a green and black wooden branch. She was wearing a red coat, and her daughter was wearing a pink coat. I deiced to chat for a while. I sat on the right side of the bench close to Amy who was sitting in the middle.

"Sonic, I haven't seen you for a while"

"Really mmm maybe it's cause I'm always chasing or looking for Shadow hehe"

"..."

"thou I could never catch up to him, because when I do catch up he always use chaos control"

"..."

"But that's because, when I do find him. I give him one of Sonikku kiss's hehe"

"...did he...tell you that...he loves you..."

"uhhh...well a long time ago before Silver came to mobius"

"Sonic I don't understand you but why him...he almost try to kill everyone, humans and the earth"

"he had reasons, hey I don't blame him but I only stop him because I need somewhere to run haha"

"Sonic...your such a naive to understand...you don't even want to visit your only daughter..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well I re-call I don't ever "remember sleeping with a giirrlll"

"Maybe cause you drink too much"

I had enough with this, the only reason why I don't accept Cherri as my child was she finally have to know why.

"When are you going to telling your sweet daughter that mommy is rapist"

"(gasp) Sonic I'm not a rapist, and-and you know why I slept with you. It's because I thought if I had a kid with you the-then maybe you could have get OVER THAT EMO HEDGEHOG BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SONIC!"

"well I'm off, because I can't take this B's but hey I think a annoying TV show called 'Teen Mom' is calling you.

[Me: Hello it's me Karina sorry for cutting in but for some reason I forgot to post there ages, I never care for it but I got my self confused with Amy's age, first I thought she was 27 but she's not lol.

Sonic age: 19 and half  
>Shadow age: 21(In my story)<br>Silver age: 18  
>Tails: 17<br>Rouge: 20  
>Knuckles: 19<br>Amy: 16

[Me: ok I'm leaving and sorry! Back to the story]

"Tell me Sonic, when was the last time Shadow have show you that he care about you or-or even said he love you"

"...4 years ago...but he does care for me he just a really shy person, unlike you. Your just ugghhh...see even words can't describe how I feel and see you"

"well at lest he's a good father unlike you, some father you are Sonic the Hedgehog, I hope Cherri will hate you when she grows up"

"while your telling her that, tell her that mommy drug daddy to just get pregnant thinking I will be totally ok with it. But no daddy doesn't like mommy because he loves BOYS..."

"...just please be a father to her...don't leave us...so-sonic"

"...just because it's my child doesn't mean I'm gonna take care of it..." [Hint:Foreshadowing]

With that I just left Amy weeping, I still can't forgive her what she had done to me. Yea I wanna be a daddy when I'm 15 and not get arrest. It just sucks now she had begun filing child support on me. But I finally arrive home but couldn't find the strength to open it. I just stood outside the cold till I felt rain drops on my quills. Then I went inside. But she always knew my weakest points and where to push them. I went straight to my room and drop onto my pillow.

I lead to the left side of my bed and took out a toy of my. This toy always helps me when I get upset or just very excited. I lick the top and started to image it was Shadows. Then place it on my opening and push it up in. It felt good inside me but still wishing it was the real deal. I do anything to get him in me, it's just I don't know what he wants know. I speed up the toy around my opening and stroking my shaft. I yelled out a few times moans and Shadows name before coming to my climax. I gently pull the black toy out me and lick it clean. I taste good a little salty and sweet, but still wishing it was Shadows. I place it where I hid it and felt tried so I took a nap. Still thinking what have Amy told me and where's Shadow.

{Silvers P.O.V}

I have one hand facing at Shadow and with my other holding my son. I could kill Shadow now but I'm not that heartless like Shadow. He was begging me and saying he won't hurt me. Eclipse was moving a little bit means he's going to wake up any time. 'Shadow I could kill you but it's going to be hard explaining to my son how you die, so when I'm about to let you go but leave at once' I drop my hand down. Instead you ran up to me trying to pull Eclipse off me. Flash backs came back to my head remembering that night 4 years ago, Shadow snatching my child in my arms. The only thing I did use my energy to create a force filed around me. Now Shadow was angry he then began hitting the force field with him fist.

'... (sobbing) see-see you do want to kill me again and-and take my child away from me (sobbing)' I hold tightly my child close to me so he won't do it again. When my sobbing and crying I accidentally woke up Eclipse. He was confused then saw that we were fighting. He also began to cry, he wraps his arms around my neck. This made Shadow and me stop fighting. I couldn't believe it, me and Shadow had our first fight. What's worse it was front of Eclipse.

He was crying saying he didn't want daddy hurt mommy. Over and over again. I push his face close to my saying I was ok and I'm not going anywhere. Shadow just realizes that his son was happy to have a mom. I look over at Shadow who had his face on hands. I'm guessing his son made him cry why he have done to me. 'shhh don't worry sweetie mommy is ok, now just close your eyes and think something happy' I then gave him a kiss on the nose and hug him a little more tightly. In came running was Eggman Nega. He yells out Shadow to not hurt me, I was not in perfect condition. Shadow was still crying and didn't move. I felt bad that we had our first fight, I dint mean to hurt him like this. I'm not the kind of person to hurt others but to only help.

I let down my force filed down and began walking close to Shadow. I now stood of front of him, looking down at him. I never see him like this, it look like he had a lot pain from somewhere. I bent my knees down, and my face was close to his face. With my free hand I stroke his quills gently, '...um...Sh-Shadow ar-are ok?' he didn't say a word, he stop crying. I was scared now, things racing threw my mind. 'He's going to coke me? Strangle me? Or hit me? I was shaking in fear he could do just all in the above'. But instead he picks his head from his hands and stares at my eyes. He had eyes of a sad and lonely man, it made me wanted to cry.

Without a warning he pull me in a hug, he wrap his arms around my neck and was kissing too. He said he miss me so much, it tear him up so much, I hurt him more when I reject him when he afford to be with me. Then I felt a something, I could feel his wet tongue licking my neck. Then I felt a sucking feeling, it felt ticklish and made me a little horny. Then he stops and looks at my eyes. I felt something on my neck something but couldn't see it; the doc said it's a hickey. 'wha-sh-sh-shadow (blush)why did you do that for?' I remember Rouge telling me that people who have hickey's are considered as sluts.

He laugh saying the hickey means that your own by someone, others word you're taken. I didn't know who to believe Rouge or him, but he did leave a love mark on me. He then pointed to his neck and wanted me to give one. ' why me um Doc can yo-' he was gone, maybe giving us some privacy. My face felt like it was on fire, I never gave anyone a love mark before. '..(Blush) this is first time so um don't laugh at me if I do it wrong' I brush my face against his neck and shoulder. I first lick around the spot I choose, this made Shadow shiver. Next move made him moan a little but he was covering his mouth onto my shoulder. I began sucking on his neck, it also felt good to me like this was way better then masturbating.

I finally open my mouth for air and saw I let a really huge love mark on him. Shadow then push me off him and grab me by the shoulders. He landed a kiss on my lips; I have never felt so happy in my life. I wrap one hand around his back and embrace his ; our kiss was interrupted by a center cute baby hedgehog. I nearly forgot I had Eclipse in my arms. He was pushing Shadow off him, he yells out saying to give him air. I let a laugh seeing them fight over something funny but then I felt Shadow grab my hands. He lead to me saying well I forgive him?

{Sonic P.O.V}

I woke from my nap, well it was pretty long but it was good at lest. My fur smell like my semen, kind of dirty. Guess I got take a quick shower, I want up to my mirror first. I turn around and bend down to see my opening still tight. '(Sigh) I wish you were lose, but maybe one day Shadow can make you lose. But (sigh) who I'm kidding the only time he get with me is when he's drunk. I still can't believe how huge his hehe popsicle stick is. Next time I get him knock up and ride him hehe' I skip my way to the kitchen first to see if I had any miss calls, two from Tails and 19 from Amy. '...I never going to talk to her again but well call Tails later.

~moments later~

I'm all clean and ready for a quick run. I put on my white socks and running shoes and to the door. When I open my door, there was standing Scourge. I was surprise he was doing here but he asks me to walk with him. I just nodded to him but still didn't feel safe around him. It was late around the afternoon; we were walking down my street till we stop near a bus stop. Scourge's back was facing me, he began saying if I have talk with Amy yet. 'Why do you know if I did?' He turns around and walks forward to me.

'Look Scourge I gotta find someone and if your-Her child could not be yours. He stop my sentence before I could finish it. 'What are you talking about Scourge? First you deiced to visit me which is weird because you don't like me. And you want to know between me and Amy?' he chuckle and grab me by the waist. He called me blue blur which was my nickname to him. He said Amy's kid could be his, because he took her virginity. I push him off and ask him how.

He straightens himself then said he said he was flying around in a forest with his superform and was drunk. He then saw Amy crying near to a lake. He walk up to her to see if she was ok but she thought he was me. And somehow he said that he and her had sex. The next day he realizes he forgot to wear protection and just left her there. 'So your saying that kid could be yours, and she's putting child support on me'. Scourge just laugh at me and said he try to convince her to take a DNA test but she refuse. I couldn't say anything now, for one thing Amy really needs glasses but then again I can't blame her. Scourge and I do look alike but why is she so sure I slept with her. Scourge then said he had to go but wanted me to know.

'Why are you being so nice to me Scourge? I thought you hated me and wanted me dead' he frown saying he can be nice for a few seconds. As I turn around I felt a slap on my right butt check. I jump and place a hand where the slap was. Scourge wink at me saying if I need some I could just call him. Yeah right like I wanna have sex with my twin brother that's totally gross...right.

{Karina here, um yeah Sonic and Scourge are brothers in my story lol TWIST!...back to the story sorry}

{Silvers P.O.V}

Shadow was asking me if I were to forgive him. I look down at my son then back to him, my eyes focusing onto his. 'Look Shadow I'm happy that I remember you but... I need time to be single and live again. I can't say I love you but at the same time I do' he let go his hands onto my shoulders and his smile turn upside down. Eclipse then was calling me mommy over an over. That caught Shadows attention, he ask me how did Eclipse knew I was his mother.

'I don't really know, when he woke up he began to cry. I comfort him saying I'm here and everything was going to ok. He stop for a while then said mommy, and push his face on my chest fur. I guess every child could recognized his/her mother's voice' Shadow nodded at me and sat back. 'Shadow is it ok I could spent more time with Eclipse, I haven't spend any time with him over 4 years' he look surprise and agree with me but ask what will he do during the time. '...spend some time with Sonic; I know you guys had something during my pregnancy, so I want you to spend the whole afternoon with him. Please for me' he said he couldn't his heart belong to me and no one else.

Plus Sonic and him are nothing more then plain friends. 'Please Shadow for me, I want to see if you do have feelings for him. I can't say my about yours because I'm still need time to think about.' shadow then give up seeing my puppy face, he got up from his spot and took out a chaos control. Eclipse ran up to Shadows leg asking him where's he going. Shadow bend down to his level saying he want him to spend time with me or mommy. Eclipse then ran up to me and kisses my lips. Then running back to Shadow, he grabs his checks and presses his lips onto his. He said mommy loves you and him too. Shadow then smile at him and said he be back. In a flash he was gone. I place my hand on my neck where he left his love mark.

Sorry I haven't update for a while I kind of had a writers block again D:  
>But tell me if this chapter is good, I feel like it sucks very bad !<br>I will write my stories faster next time,

Shadow,Amy,Sonic, Silver (c)SEGA  
>Scrooge (C) Archie Comics<br>Eclipse (c) Me


	9. Do Wishes Come True? Ch:6

**Silvers Return **

**Chapter 6 **

**Do Wishes Come True?**

**-Lemon Warning-**

**{Sonic P.O.V} **

Damn Scourge making me feeling something for him. God sakes I can't even think about uhhh doing it with him. He did know I was gay at young age and always call me a fag. But he doesn't push it too far where I'm about to cry. I return home, I grab my cell phone and dial to Tails number. It rang and rang but no answer. He might be out with his girlfriend again, god he never wants to hang out with me no more it's always Angie first with everything.

What happen to the old days where he and I ran threw green hill. 'I don't need a boyfriend, I can be happy just be...being single... ok I'm not happy anymore' I flop on my sofa and then heard a load knocking on my door. I remember I forgot to lock my door, I yell out saying the doors open. As I turn around I jump off my sofa to see him coming in.

**{Silver P.O.V}**

This mark on my neck means he loves me right. Then why does half of me hates his guts but the other side wants to be with him. I'm so confused and I don't want to hurt him not knowing if I do or not. I wanted to be thinking something else other then Shadow. I look over at Eclipse who was drawing a picture on the white piece of paper. I crawl up to him to see it, but he pull the picture away from me. He said it was a surprise present and didn't want me to see it. I nodded to him and ask him if he wanted anything to eat.

He said some juice and cookies while rubbing his stomach. I got up and ask him to stay in the room when I come back. I close the door then started to walk to the kitchen. I found a couple of snacks but I'm still sick so I can't eat any of this yummy food. I hurry back to the room hoping the Doc don't see me with some of his snacks. I finally made back to my room; Eclipse somehow had got my pillow and took another nap on the floor. Babies do love to sleep, wish you were here Blaze because now I'm a mother and I need all the help.

I pick his soft and beautiful body up the bed. Cover half of his body with the warm blanket. I wanted to see the picture he drew but I do like surprises. So I jump up in bed and decide to take a nap next to my baby.

**{Sonic P.O.V} **

Like oh my god I was drop dead happy to see him. I ran up to give him a hug. 'I'm so happy to see you again, I thought you forgot me buddy' he said he had been busy but didn't wanted to make it like he forgot me. That's my buddy, Tails I see him more as my brother then Scourge. We chat about some things and other funny shit. Till I ask him a very important question,' hey Tails I was wondering...if you brought the you know what, the thing I ask you about last week...?' he look away for a few seconds then look at me saying he had but scared to give it to me. 'Tails you have nothing to be worry about, if something happens will, I wanted to happen'

He said but who will be the baby's daddy. 'You can guess who I wanted to be, and ...I know he will be with me. Seeing he's a very good father.' Tails was silence till be he and reach out the bottle with some purple fluids inside. He's no doctor but hoping to this will work and to only work one time he said. 'Thank you so much Tails you don't know how happy I'm right now and pretty soon your going to have another cousin' Tails took a huge sigh and said no problem . I jump at him giving him a tight hug, and then we heard a knock on the door.

Tails push me off him and walk up the door. He greeted the person and allows him in; it was Shadow.

**{Shadows P.O.V}**

Silver wanted me to please Sonic to see if we had romance between us. I just don't understand him, but he does need some time with Eclipse. As I walk in I saw that blue idiot happy as ever. He ran up to me giving a kiss on my check then my chest. I grab him by the waist,' I came here to see if we still anything? Do you wanna try again' he squeal saying his dreams were about to come true. Tails was at the doors saying he leave me with Sonic, but told Sonic don't do anything stupid. After Tails have left, Sonic took me to the kitchen. I was confused until sonic said he was gonna make some dinner. He started to make a conversation whiling he was making the food, he ask me what I was doing today.

I couldn't tell anyone that Silver was alive so I told him that I came back work. He stop and turn, look at me the face saying its Sunday. I totally forgot today was but I said something a quick job but got money while doing the job. He just smile saying I'm such a workaholic. I'm just glad he bought in my lied but my thoughts were still on family. Finally Sonic was done with the cooking. He made some lasagna and chili dogs. I forgot how his cooking was delicious and dung in his food.

After we were done eating, Sonic grab me by the arm and taking me to the living room. I flop my body onto the red sofa and man I was full. Sonic was cuddling next to me; he had his face under my chin and on my chest fur. Memories were coming back to me; this is how he fell in love with me. It was a dark night and cold, hard thunderstorm; I was coming back from work and saw Sonic under a tree. I ran up to him but he look exhausted. Once I touch his arm his whole body felt like it was hot like he a huge fever. I took him in and for the whole night he was out until around 3 am, I was sitting next to him. I was talking to him for a few minutes until our eyes match together and we kiss. He was my first kiss but not my love, that's why he obsessed with me. I told him that I wanted to go to bed and had a long day.

He look at me then sat on my legs. He push his body close to my, and wraps his arms around me saying if I'm sure wanting to go bed now. 'Sonic I don't wanna do that tonight if that's ok with y-(moan) he being grinding his crotch against my. It felt wrong, reason I wanted to do it with Silver. Then I felt a hand rubbing my area while licking my neck. 'Son-Sonic stop, no I don't want it tonight.' he stop the said why was I lying to him.' Fine I just leave if you keep ignoring me' he stop and said he won't do it but does want it. 'You idiot I give it to when I want some, now come here so I can kiss you bitch' I grab his arms and our lips were touching. He love the way I talk to him, just like his brother but it always makes We broke our kiss to look one another in the eye. He pull me by the arm saying if we can't do it then can we at lest cuddle till we fall asleep. 'Sure I don't mind unless nah I'm tried let's go'

**~ Morning~ **

I had the most wonderful dream ever, I dreamed that Silver was with me and back on earth. We were a happy family together, but something woke me up. I felt wet between my legs, I pull the covers up. Sonic was sucking me off while I asleep. Once he notices me looking at him, he began to suck harder. I threw my head back on the pillow; I cover my mouth with one of my hands and other on his head. I also forgot his really good in deep throating. He sucks a little harder every time I moan. I felt my climax was coming soon but felt dirty to cum in his mouth. But I did anyway, he just simple swallow my cum in his mouth and lick my dick clean off. '(huff) Sonic that was some (huff) wake up call ' he crawl on top of me saying if we could can do it now.

'Your such a little dirty bitch, you want it so bad then do it yourself ' he cross his arms saying he's had been doing it for 3 years. I guess it wouldn't hurt to just fuck for a few minutes before returning to Silver. I pull out a condom in my glove. But Sonic grab the condom saying he wanted to feel me again in him. 'I don't wanna get your bed and you all dirty'. He smirk saying he don't care but only wants me and that's finally. 'Look Sonic I'm not gonna have sex with you unless I wear a condom, you don't want to go with my rules then goodbye.' I jump out of bed before I could start walking I felt a hand grab my arm. Sonic said he was sorry but just was so excited to be with him again. Was this Silver was talking about earlier, seeing if we still have feelings one another. I push him on the bed and pick his legs up. I began licking his stomach and nibble on his hard nipples.

I then unwrap the condom, remembering I brought a flavor condom. 'I wanna be suck off first ka; it's your favorite flavor too.' Sonic was just staring at my dick for a few seconds, till he started licking the sides of my dick. Then sucking tip of my dick and kissing it. 'Mmm you sure do love my dick don't you bitch' I grab some of his quills and push his mouth in. He had to be the best blowjob ever, but not as good Espio. With a few more pushes he took his mouth out. 'Hey I didn't say to stop' Sonic start saying he wanted to fuck already, he flop his back on the bed. How could I tell him that I didn't have intercourse with him but just wanted a blowjob?

He lifted his legs up in the air; he spread them as the letter "V". I wanted to but at the same time I couldn't, for one reason. Silver keep coming back to me saying you don't love Sonic, you love Silver you idiot. Why are you doing this, instead of Silver? The thoughts were going thru my mind I didn't notice Sonic was putting his butt close to my dick. I guess he got board and started to do it himself. 'He-hey Sonic look I ... (sigh) I don't feel like doing this' he flop his body back on the bed having his arms cross and looking at me with my death glare.

'It's like I want to but ...I just don't have the. You know enough horniness do to it' he didn't say a word and turn his body to the side, still having his arms cross. He look like Eclipse during last black Friday expecting me buy him an Xbox and PS3 at the same time, good thing Knuckles got him one of those. I place a hand on his shoulder, he was crying. '...Sonic yo-you do love me...do you?' he picks his body up and placing his hands on his lap. Then he look at me, straight in the eyes saying he do anything to be with me, to even go far like getting himself pregnant with me. 'but Sonic that's impossible, your born as a male and can't have a baby' a few seconds there was silence till he snap saying, how the hell did I got Silver pregnant then and why I won't have sex with him no condom.

'why do care about so much for me wearing a condom and Silver...um he was born different' Saying another lie and remembering that I forgot the day Silver "die" I told Sonic and Tails everything but not how I got him pregnant. Jeez he bitch's a ton lot because I'm wearing a condom. I grab the condom and rip it off. 'There are you happy, I got no more. So let's fuck now so I can leave' Sonic jump on the bed and kiss me, in a quick second he left. I wonder where he ran off too, I'm confused now. He came back with a purple lube in a small bottle. 'That's a weird looking lube Sonic' he jumps back on the bed and handed me the bottle. He giggles for a second then saying it's a special lube.

The lube is special because, it could impreg anyone boy or girl. And what's better the 9 months is cut short into only 6 months but the baby will grow healthy. What the hell was he giving me this bottle for, I was so focus on the bottle Sonic was telling me to put it on my dick and get him pregnant too. 'Wa-wa you-you want me to GET YOU PREGNANT' was he crazy, Rouge was right he has lost it. I just wanted to leave before things happen and I will regret later. '...look Sonic I can't reason ( I'm with Silver and he's still alive) um I don't want another child' Sonic said he was confused and didn't understand why I didn't want to get him pregnant.

'You really want to know Sonic, because I don't love you...my love will always be with Silver' I got off the bed, to the door to only stop with Sonics last words to me. Why won't I stay with him even if he had a child with me, does that make a bad father. 'Just because it's my child doesn't mean I'm gonna take care of it' with that I closethe door behind me to only hear Sonic crying of a broken heart. I pull out the chaos emerald andteleport out of the house.

**Yeah I don't feel comfortable to post this on DA, but any who I will post the next chapter on DA and will be very very short like really lol and the chapter after that will be here on FanFiction. **

**And I just find out that the word "horniness" is a word (0.0) **

**Sonic,Silver,Shadow,Tails (C) SEGA **

**Eclipse (C) Me**


	10. Unforgotten Memories? Ch:7

**Silvers Return?**

**Chapter 7 **

**Unforgotten Memories **

**{Shadow P.O.V}**

I teleported back to my place, I ran straight up to my bathroom. Once I got in there I turn on the shower, I didn't even care to take off my shoes and gloves. '...what the heck was he was thinking...Rouge was totally right about him, but he cross the line with me. We are no longer friends just a mere stranger to me.' as I stay here for a few minutes letting the water cleaning my body and shame. Silver pop back in my head again, how I reject him years ago.

I remember that night so much. I just came back from another mission, I deiced to just stand somewhere for a while until I saw him. He looks so happy like not a care in the world, that happiness I use to have with my best friend, Maria. I thought for a quick second maybe I could get him pregnant but if I let him live with me I would get into big trouble with the law. I was only 18 back then and he was only 15 years old. So I decide to fuck him and abandon him, after I did that Sonic found me.

We talk a couple times until that night where our first kiss seals the deal. But he was a mistake, he loves me but I didn't love him back. My mind was so out of place, at times I went back to the spot where I abandon Silvers body and then back to Sonics place. And for some awe reason I propose to him. I was again not thinking straight, I realize what I have done so I left him again. I didn't have enough courage to tell him that I didn't love because half of me did. Later on I did felt bad leaving Sonic so I went find him but instead found Silver. Last time I found him he had a flat stomach and now it's pretty huge and round. He was yelling at me, angry in his tone and nothing to do with me.

All I could try to tell myself, he had all rights to be enraged at me. For want I have done to him and make him go through. As he got more furious, I saw a trail of blood flowing down on his leg. It was time, and now he was pleading for help to me. I wanted to help him but at the same time I wanted to do nothing with him. He screams for more pain saying he do anything to make the pain in his stomach go away. I could let him died but I did want the child in his stomach. So I took him to a place where we could have our own privacy. But by accident I teleport us in different rooms. From there I found a dirty cell he could use. I threw him in there and waited near to the door, I wouldn't move until I hear a baby cry.

Once I hear the baby was born, I step in and just stood there to see him comforting the baby. I was so cruel to rip his child away from him in such a weak state. I left room, hearing Silver crying out for our child. I wanted to name him Kris, but I heard Silver name him already. So Eclipse was a good name too, didn't really matter to me anyway. This was my first time holding a baby so I didn't knew what to do, but he started to cry. In an instinct I cradle him and he stop crying. He looks kind like me but he had Silvers eyes and fur. Now I have something that will love me and never leave me. While I was looking at Eclipse for a few more seconds, I thought. What if he needs a mother? Every child should always have a mother and father. I should give him a chance for the child. I didn't want him to leave without a child.

As I got up, I heard a very loud thud near to the door. I ran slowly hoping it wasn't I was thinking it was. But sadly it was Silver's lifeless body in a pool of his blood around him. I was too late to give him a chance and save his life. I place a hand on his hand, he was still warm but I couldn't tell he was breathing. I didn't want to believe he was dead, I yell out his name, saying I was sorry and and and... (crying) ' Do I even desired to have him (crying) what the hell was wrong me back then (crying) people like me don't need someone like him...' I turn off the water and sat back down.

I pull off my right glove and look at my cuts. I been cutting myself for 2 years now, Rouge somehow find out I was cutting myself. She got worry at times but there was nothing she could do about. I wanted to cut myself but...what's the use would it help me now. I just be re-opening my old cuts, I don't even feel anything no more when I do cut myself. I use to remember feeling the sharp knife digging into my soft flesh. '...no I can't ...I have to fight it...'.I finally pick myself out of the shower and into my room. I took my shoes and change my socks. I grab the chaos emerald and teleport to the ARK

**I know this is a short chapter, but ugghhh I been busy getting ready again for "HELL" yes I call school that because it is that in true words. But the next chapter would be very juicy and on my fanfiction account :3 **

**Silver,ShadowSonic,Rouge(C) SEGA **

**Eclipse (c) **

**Eclipse Name (c) Shadilver-Eclispe**


	11. Is There Still Love? Ch:8

Silvers Return

Chapter 8

Is There Still Love?

-Lemon Warning-

{Shadow P.O.V}

As I teleport back to the ARK I found myself back in the lab where Nega was before. I look around if he was still here, but it seems he was long gone. With the corner of my eye catch was a note and a plate of pills. That said, 'Silver, I see you and Shadow have made up. It will only be up to you if you want to be with him. I also left the rest of the pills for you. Remember take two each day. Call me if you need any help. Sincerely E.N' Silver is sick, there has to be something I could do for him'. Then it hit me, I'm the ultimate life form, I was made to cure any diseases and sickness. I hurry over and took some stuff out the cabinets and some needles; I got some work to do.

{Silver P.O.V}

When I wakened I found myself upside down, don't know why. But then I saw that Eclipse was gone again; I panic for a second till I heard a crunching sound. I pull myself to the near right side of the edge of the bed. I saw Eclipse on the floor munching on cookies. I sigh in relieve, then I heard him calling me. 'Yes sweetie what is it' he said he was thirsty while having a hand on his neck. I told him I be back with some yummy juice for him. I pull myself out and put on my boots, close the door behide me and walk straight to the kitchen.

'I wonder if he wants some apple or some orag-*cough* oh-no not now *cough*' I totally forgot to take my medicine, I left the kitchen in a hurry and ran straight to the lab. But when I got there I saw Shadow is here too, I stood close to the door in an angle where he couldn't see me. He was making something, but I couldn't stay quiet for long. I was coughing roughly and to tell you its very painful. Shadow heard me outside of the door and drop what he was doing to help me. '*cough* Sha-Shadow *cough* th-th-the PILLS *cough* *cough*' he quickly grab the pills and gave them to me. I swallow the pills into my mouth so I could able to breathe again. After I took some deep breaths I look up to see Shadow but he very look worried for me. '(sigh) Shadow...I'm sick...I too ill to even go back to earth. I hope you underst-No'.

Shadow had cut off my sentence, he was shaking in fear. He said he was going to fix me because he was the one who made me sick. '...What can you do? You think can cure me or something, think first ka Shad I'm going get some juice for Eclipse.' as I left him there standing in lost thoughts , the only thing I saw from my point of view was him staring at the floor. I finally got some juice; I got both flavors in case I don't have to walk back. As I came back in the room, Eclipse was jumping up and down but he had his hands between his legs. He was more hoping then jumping sorry, then he was whining saying he has to make wee-wee.

First what the heck is wee-wee and two what is he doing. He started yelling louder saying wee-wee, I was so confused at this point now. A few minutes had past Eclipse was now crying even louder "wee-wee" I really need help now. I was in luck because Shadow ram the door open and picking up Eclipse bride style. He asks me for a bathroom, I pointed to the bathroom that was in the room. He thanks me and also kick open the door. I follow him, he place Eclipse on the toilet.

Oh so that's what he was talking about, he needed to pee. This only shows me how a pathetic mother I'm, not knowing what my son wanted. I sat back on the bed, 'How did I not know if he needed to pee, I'm so stupid' Shadow replay saying I was just learning. He had heard me talking to myself, he then comfort me by rubbing my back which was nice. He sat next to me and places a hand on my hand. '... So how- Mommy?' I turn to see Eclipse having his hands out, I was confused for a quick second then I forgot he wanted the juice on my right hand. I handed it to him and he left the room. 'Umm I was saying how did it go with Sonic?' it took a while for him to respond, maybe something bad happen between them. Shadow was sure thinking really hard till he pull my shirt. Changing the subject pretty quick, asking me why was I wearing a shirt. Oh no I don't want him to find out about my extra skin.

'I-Um I like shirts, it's a there a problem if I do mmm Shadow?' he said he was sorry but didn't understand why I have to wear one. I try to push him away but he really wanted my shirt off. 'Umm please stop Shadow it looks like you're trying to rape me again' I shouldn't have said that because he began to cry, crying I was surprise. He was really hurt about what he did to me 4 years ago. I forgot he was a now a sensitive person, there has to be something I could make him happy. '...Shadow do you want to...um want to cuddle with me' he stop crying and reach out onto my shirt. By accident he squeeze my extra skin which made me moan. He found out, now he won't love because I-... I turn my head to the other side placing one hand on my mouth. I felt so ashamed; I couldn't even dare to look at him. But Shadow places his hand onto my muzzle and turn my face to his face.

He ask me again in a soft tone to take off my shirt; I refused again. It seems I got him impatient so he push my body onto the bed, he then pin me down by garbing my arms above my head. Here we go again, but instead of raping me he began to kiss my tummy. It felt warm and funny, then he went under my shirt.'wha wha um um Sh-Shadow what What are you doi-doing?' the reason I got worry was because I felt his warm wet tongue near my crotch. I didn't want him near around this area but I did a huge mistake, I started to move hips upwards and down, my crotch was pounding on his lower lip. He pick his head from under my shirt and licks my silky silvery chest fur. Here was my chance to push him off but he grab my shirt again before I got away. I push his hands off and end up having my hands on his neck while his on the sides of my shirt.

Why was my hands in this place, I didn't want to hurt him no more. So instead I pull my body close to his warm body. '...now you can take off my shirt...' he nodded with that he rip my shirt. It was an awkward position I was in, I was sitting on his lap and having my arms around him his chest. He asks me if I was hiding anything under the shirt. I couldn't hold my tears any longer, I said yes to his question and slowly let go my arms around him and reveal my extra skin. I finally reveal that I had breasts like a woman and some stretch marks on my lower side of my stomach. 'See this is why I was wearing that shirt to...hid this ugly body of my.. I-I don't even look like a male (sobbing) no-now you won-(sobbing) won't love me'.

{Shadow P.O.V}

I wasn't too surprise but seeing Silver crying made me feel half bad as he's was feeling right now. He had his back facing me still crying saying about looking like a women. I place my hand on his shoulder and pull him into a huge warm hug. 'Do you think I care about your um boobs, your still you and that's why I still love you' he push away me saying why was I lying to him, he wanted me to say I didn't love him, 'Look if I didn't love you, I would have left you right now after seeing your body. But I'm still here so what do you think, I don't love you or not' he look up to my eyes with tears falling onto his checks then look down like he did something bad. He apologize to me saying he shouldn't have said that, and sees that maybe I do love. I wanted to hurry our relationship but I also don't want to hurt him.

'Silver I love you and I want you to become my, would you let me' he started to shake if he were to see a ghost. Damn it, I'm going to fast to even do that now but he got on my lap again. He places his muzzle onto my shoulder, then wrap his arms around my chest. I also wrap my arms around him; gently I lay down on the bed. We were now cuddling, 'Silver do you like this', I said in a soft whisper close to his ear. He move his head in a nodded and said he was ok if I wanted to do it, but to only go gently and not too hard. He's actual going to let me to do with him, 'Okay I start but if it began to hurt I'm going to stop even if you say it's okay' he nodded yes to my rules.

***Lemon Starts Here People* :P**

Lucky he was sitting on top of me while I was under him. I took one hand off his back and began rubbing his opening. He shiver for second, I stop for a second too then began again. 'Do you want me to stop or to continue' he grip his hug a little tighter and then started to nibbling on my neck. I'm taking this as a yes; I pull his body up so he wouldn't feel my slowly hard erection. I wonder how I could enter him without hurting him, then it click in me. I push him off but not to hard. 'Wait I be right back, just um stay like that till I come back' he was on all fours having his cute ass in the air. I ran back to the lab and saw Eclipse have got on the metal table but he had a pillow and blanket with him. But I left him in his sleep while I took Silvers pills, the special medicine I made and the purple lube I took from Sonic. I stop before leaving the room and kissing on Eclipse forehead, 'Guess what ...mommy is going to have another baby very soon so you won't feel lonely anymore'.

As I got out of the room I began reading the instructions on the lube, what surprise me there was two ways to use this. The host could sallow the lube because its eatable, it will reach it's destination in 15 minutes but will have un-fertilize eggs. Others words empty eggs and need sperm to have a baby. And that's pretty much. I'm glad I made this special medicine for Silver, he's going to hate but I don't want him to die. I can't risk losing him again; the medicine I made it had some of my DNA from me since I'm sure I can cure his sickness. And to give him female organs that includes giving him breasts to feed the child. At lest this time he look sexier with a sexy butt and with boobies. I finally made it back but stop to peck my angle; instead I caught him doing something well naughty. He was fingering himself and saying it needs to get wider or it won't fit. I wonder what he was talking about but he gave me a boner pretty quick just watching him.

I walk in having the stuff behind my back he was fingering himself not caring I was watching him. It's cute how he tries to stretch his opening but only to mange to stretch a little around the top and bottom. I place the things on the bed but not my special medicine, he stop what he was doing and crawl over to me like a cat. He took the purple lube as read the label saying flavor sweet grape, Sonic did knew my favorite flavor was to mostly on anything or grape soda too. 'You can eat that-I mean drink it, um it's a booster for more energy.' I grab his hand where he was the small purple bottle. 'You will need if you want to have a very long time having fun with me, if you know what I mean' he smile back me in one gulp he drank it all. I then gave him his pills, while he eating his pills I took out the needle. I look around the room for him to wash off the pills in his mouth and spotted a juice box. I pointed to the juice box, he didn't brother to get up and he use his ESP.

'Um Silver I have to give you this too so um you won't feel sick afterwards.' I wish I could have told him 'I have here will help you during your pregnancy so it will give you females organs till you don't have the baby no more' but if were said that I would not get any ass. I showed him the needle, I was expecting to see him runaway but he turn one arm. Like he was use to do this but it was not going to his arm, I push his body back on the bed and push the needle in softly around his abdominal. He yelp in pain but he let me continue to push the medicine in him. I know later he's going hate me but I can't take any risks again. 'Mmm you know I watch you touching yourself and all I can say it was very sexy' his checks turn bright roses with a small smile. I push my three fingers in his opening not fast but slowly. He grip the bed sheets, eyes having them shut and holding back his pain. I did this for a 5 minutes, I was thrilling my fingers to make a huge hole. His opening was somewhat stretched but I knew I would make it wider.

I pick his legs with my hands and place my erection on top of his opening. I look back at him before I start, 'Please tell me if it hurts, if it does then we can do this another time' he pouted saying he wants it now and don't really care if it hurts. Can't blame the guy trying to get it I mean the last time he got any was in 4 years and it was a rape. I didn't wait no longer I push myself in, Silver scream in a moan. He was shaking but place his hands on my arms trying to move my body. Even in pain he really wants this. I gave it to him, I push myself further and I got faster. Silver had a pillow covering his face but it did sound like he's enjoying it.

{Silver P.O.V}

Like Omg my body was on fire but in a good way. I feel like I'm in a rush but I didn't want this ride to end. Shadow continue pushing his sexy cock in me, how I love it feels inside of me. But I didn't want him to see my face, so I hid my face with a pillow hiding it behind a pink soft pillow. Every time he began to go a little faster I would bite on my pillow to ease the pain. We were finally making love; this is what I wanted waited for so long for his love. I already began to pre-cum from the tip, seeing it oozing on my silver fur. My fur is all ruffle like bird feathers and so does Shadows fur too. I kind of got tried of this position, so I place my hand on his chest and push him down. His cute cock pop out of me when I push him down, he was surprise what I did. I then place my self on top of him, I lay my whole body on his. While he grab my butt and squeezing it tightly, he told me he likes big butts. I simple just giggle to his answer, he grab his cock and push it back into me. Again the pain was unbearable but it also felt good. I stood up in a sitting position but notice him laughing at me,' why are you lauding at me Shadow?' he said he never seen such a beautiful person and a guy with a hard penis with boobies bouncing. Well who's fault for giving me this sagging bags, one reason I don't like girls.

I try to cover my breast with my hands but Shadow grab then and start to move his hips. This made my boobs to jump up and down very fast, to me no likely but to him he likely. He started to move his hips faster with his panting getting pretty heavy and his breathing too. I guess we were close to our climax, to this point my mind was going blank. I was right now seeing stars. rainbows,and fluffy clouds, Shadow was like pushing it so deep now he finally hit my prostate. I scream in pleasure, it felt so good and he now know he hit my sweet spot. So he used all his last energy to hit the same spot where every time he kept hitting it I would be screaming his name with faster or harder. I finally came to my climax and cum all over my stomach and some on Shadow and Shadow release his warm white seeds inside me. It felt like more like hot ooze marshmallows all over my butt and inside me. I try to move my self but my body wouldn't listen to me, I fell onto of Shadow with a soft thud.

He still had some energy left in him; he was stroking my five quills. I can be like this forever, I love how his cock was still inside me and the cum slipping out around my tailhole.'Shadow that was-was umm so great, I-I really ho-hope we c-can do it agi-again hehe' then we kiss for a few seconds till we heard Eclipse crying other side of the door. Shadow told me to stay in bed while he get the kid, I was sad he would have to pull his penis out. He walk up to the brown old fashion wardrobe and took a pair of jeans. 'Shadow how you knew that was there' he turn back to me once he put them on, he said he use to play house with Maria.

She would be the wife while Shadow was husband, he didn't like playing house but love seeing her smile. Maybe I was wrong about Shadow being a bad father, he walk over to the door to have Eclipse with a pillow he took earlier. I quickly thru the blanket with my and Shadow mess on it, and second blanket was clean. Eclipse ran past Shadow and use his ESP to jump next to me. 'Oh my baby, whats wrong? Did something scare you?' he said he saw a girl watching him but was watching him. A girl was watching him sleep, I wonder what he meant by that. I turn back to Shadow but he was gone.

{Shadow P.O.V}

Eclipse saw a girl around the lab, could it be her. As I enter the lab there was standing her in ghost form, her blond hair, blue ocean eyes and her blue dress from the last time I saw her. But she a blood stain on her right top jacket, it could have been the bullet where it shot her in the heart. She was sitting on the lab's table smiling at me, 'Maria...is it really you...your dead but here you are in your spirited' she look at me. Responding back saying the reason she's here is because she can't go to the other side. Something is still holding her down to this place. Then it hit me, it was me who was preventing her to be free, all this suffering was not hurting me but to her the most. I'm the reason she can't be with her grandfather, so I only have one choice to do.

'Maria your my best friend, I wanna set you free and hope to see you again' she replay saying thank you and to please forgive myself. To start new with my new family, be happy and to end the suffering. With that her spirited began to fade out. I left the room without a word but down the hall I heard laughter. I peep in the room to see Silver tickling Eclipse on his tummy, I'm glad I got a new family with a new start in life again. I came in the room with my hands on my hips, Silver look up to me saying to help him and Eclipse yelling out for help. I got myself a wonderful family for sure, Maria. After a few seconds I told Silver time for bed, Eclipse wanted to sleep next to Silver. He slept on the right side of the bed Silver wrapping his arms around him and I was wrapping my arms around his waist close to my body. By tomorrow we were all going back to mobius.

**Soo sorry for not updating so soon, but reasons I got some writers block and homework. But tell me if you have any ideas that would really help me :3 **

**I also two new one shots stories and will post them by next week **

**Hint-there both Silver&Scrouge **

**Shadow and Silver (c) SEGA**

**Eclipse (c)me **

**Eclipse name (c) Shadilver-Eclipse **


	12. Baby Making Time XD Ch:9

**Silvers Return****  
><strong>**Chapter 9****  
><strong>**Making Babies Time XD**

{Silvers P.O.V}

Last night had to be the best night ever in my life. Eclipse was sleeping in my arms while my lover had his arms around my waist. My legs also felt a bit numbness and my tailhole felt it all sore. I slowly pick myself off the bed mostly with Shadow, his arms were very muscular. When I finally got his arms off of me, I went straight to the bathroom. Once I saw myself on the mirror I was surprise how ruffed my fur was and my legs felt all sticky too. I deiced to take a quick shower, before getting the day started. But then I remember I have to take my pills at 9:30am or I might faint. I ran out of the bathroom and look at the clock, it said 11:23am. Strange nothing happen to me, I'm still standing and wade awake. So something has to happen to my body yesterday. But in case I took the pills and a glass of water to the bathroom with me, then I place them on the sink counter.

I didn't really have anything to strip off since Shadow took off my bracelets, gloves and my socks. It felt kind of weird like something have change just didn't knew what is. But I just simply ignore it the funny feeling and turn on the shower. I let the water run for a while before getting in, when the water felt the right temperature I got in. I began washing my face that smell like cum and baby salvia. I started to think to myself if I'm ready to start a new life with him and to forgive him for his past actions. Things like that it's really hard to forget but I want my son to have a happy family.

'Ohh what a choice I have to pick, not a easy one...huh wait a sec my...MY VOICE!' my voice had a higher pitch almost like a women, something is wrong. 'mmmm oh maybe I strain my voice from screaming last night, yeah I bet that is' I continue washing my body. Still having many questions to myself and trying to answer them the best. I started to wash my body with some shampoo around my waist first.

I wanted to wash off the dry cum around my thighs and my tailhole. 'eww this stuff really sme-...what! What is this-this was not here ever before' I felt something near my tailhole. I sat down on the bathroom floor and saw that I had a vagina.

'what ! ...' I was speechless, I remember the last time I was this surprise was when I find out that I was pregnant with Eclipse. 'I ...I don't understand (crying) why butttt...h-how I don't understand why this weird shit always happen to me (crying)' I remember last night that I didn't have this and now it's there. Now I don't feel like a man now, I just couldn't be with him now because no one will ever love a freak like me. 

**{Shadow P.O.V}**

****I had a great night with my lover, but I was wondering if the special medicine work yet. I open to my eyes to only see my son sleeping alone but question was; where is my sunshine. I pick myself off the bed trying not to move it much to wake the kid. I notice that my fur was all ruffed and I smell like cum and sweat. 'Man I need a quick shower or should I look for Silver first' as I was thinking what to do, I hear a voice coming from the bathroom. I walk up to the bathroom door opening to see Silver crying in the shower.

'Baby! Oh what wrongs? Did something bad happen or you-you need to talk or umm' he took one look at me like he was lost for a while then started to cry more and placing his face on his knees. Why was he was crying and what could make him so upset. I open the shower door, and I also got in the shower with him. Once I was with him, I turn off the water before the hot turn into cold. After I done that I hear some splashing noise, as I turn around Silver had his back to the wall having his hands covering his area.

'...ok your upset or something? I came in to talk to you baby, I'm here for you always remember that' he look the other way if he had done something wrong. 'Are you upset that we had sex or just ...just tell me because I love you...do you' He took one look at me then quickly look away without saying back he did. That really hurt me, I don't know what's wrong and he's rejecting my affections to him. 'are you serious about this, I just said I love you but you can return it back. And what last night, I just don't give it anyone unless there very special to me. Look I'm trying to help you but I won't leave until you stop crying and tell me what's the fuck wrong with you' I felt bad cussing him out but I don't want him to be all crying, he made me felt like he was regretting sleeping with me.

**{Silver P.O.V}**

How could I tell him that I had a vagina, he would hate me I just know it. But when he ask me if I love him, I didn't really hear him. I was so lost with my thoughts I was too late to respond back his question. I do love him, more then anything just afraid he be the one rejecting me. '...Shadow I do to it's just...I can't really explain how...' I couldn't do it; it was too hard to tell him. He was getting close to me, I didn't have no where to go I was trap. He stop from 3 inches from my wet body, he place one hand on the wall and other on his hip. I close my eyes scared if he would stare at me with angry. I could feel his breathing close to my mouth; I wanted to feel his lips but knew I couldn't.

I open eyes to see he was crying too, the only thought that came to my mind was since when did he ever get so sensitive. The hand that was on his hip took a grip on my shoulder and the other hand wrap around my back. He ask me if I still hate him or I just use him, I could feel his tears running down on check and neck. '...Shadow I'm sorry but what I'm about to say may shock you...I'm a women see' I push him his arms around me and turn around to bend down to show him my women part. He didn't say anything for a while till I hear him saying he didn't care. Are you kidding me, I have a vagina but biological born as a male and he doesn't care I'm now a herm.

'wait you don't care...Shadow please don't lie to me. I'm not a male or female I'm a ...an it you know a herm' he took a couple steps back and began to laugh. What was so funny being a herm, I sure didn't see anything funny about. 'Um I'm totally now lost with life, I'm now a women and you're laughing. Which is kind of creepy you know that right' he stop to whip the tears off his checks. He said that he wasn't laughing at me but in happiness, he wanted me to be a women. 'why would you want me to become unless...ok Shadow I know I'm a mother but you didn't really have to take it literally ' his smile faded and had a face like he did something he shouldn't have done. He told me he had a secret but is afraid to tell me but then he held his hand out to me. Wonder what he was thinking but I do want to know this secret. I place my silvery hand upon his dark black hand. We both got out of the shower he then place me on the bathroom rug. He lend forward to me pretty close to my area 'I'm guessing you um what to see it right' he nodded which I'm guessing is a yes. He began to poking me in that area, it tickle a little but felt good being touch down there. 'Hehe Shadow quit it that really tickle hehe-OH ow Shadow' he had pick my legs up

He had my whole body pick up just having my head touching the floor. I didn't notice at first what he did till I felt his tongue licking me. 'Ahhh-Shadow what the-ahhh please stop it feels ahhmm so ahh it feels kind of good...(blush)' at first I was trying to kick him off but my lust took over my body and allow him to touch me more. My body might have change into a women but I still have my penis. I reach down to my shaft and began to stroking it, I even saw Shadows Shaft over my vagina. He just grind over top my vagina, it felt so hot and warm. I couldn't hold it any longer but I began to groan and moan in pleasure. Then I grab his shaft just rubbing the tip with my thumb.

He also gave back pleasure he stick three fingers inside me, it felt like I had two shafts entering me. Shadow said I was super tight in this area, but continue going deeper. My body is shaking like if I were outside at in the cold night, I guess cause I might be a...oh my I haven't notice. I'm once again a virgin and now was losing it with someone who loves me and me too. I feel so emotion right now I can't hold my tears, it's just so beautiful and and...

**{Shadow P.O.V}**

Damn it's been a long time since I had sex with a woman. I remember the last girl I slept with was Mina, but that was way back before I knew I was gay or bi. I wanted to lose Silver this extra time, man it's tighter then his anus. I'm trying and same time forcing my fingers deep inside his vagina. I pull back my fingers out and began to drool inside him to make lubricated with my saliva. But right before I could start eating him, he starts to cry. 'Silver what's wrong, did I hurt you. Oh god you know what maybe we can do this next time, you know maybe somewhere soft for your back' he look up to saying the floor didn't hurt him but he was just so happy. What was he so happy, that we were having sex on the bathroom floor? I place his whole body back down; his back was on the showers door. I lend forward to kiss him on the check and forehead. I ask him again if I hurt him in someway and didn't want him to lie. He responds back with some sniffing and speech stuttering, saying he now is a virgin and just very happy to lose his virginity with someone he loves.

'So your happy because your about to lose your virginity with me...Silver I'm also happy to be the one you lose it with too' I gave him one of sexy smirks, he giggle and said he was super ready for me. I pick his body with my hands grabbing him by the butt checks. They are very firmly and soft just like his chest fur. I softly place him on top of my shaft; I was entering him while stretching his vagina. He grips his hands onto my shoulders while I was entering him very slowly. I try my best to not hurt him; his tears were falling down on my chest. This time he felt more pain then last night, I could feel his nails clawing my back and his body shaking. I was finally inside of him, he had stop shaking but he still had some tears. '(grunt) don't worry baby, I will make you feel all better. So let's have a good time like last night' he pull his arms around me and kiss me on the lips. We start to French kiss about 30 minutes then we depart very slowly. I pull his body close to my, I deiced to give him more hickeys. One on his chest (left boobie),on the shoulder, one between his collarbone and shoulder. He also gave me another hickey but this time I felt it like a huge one, I think it was near my neck and shoulder.

'mmm Oh Silver I love how your sucking on me' he took off his lips on my shoulder and place his hands on the sides of my face. He gave me a smile seeing his checks were bright red mix with some light pink. Then he pull his face to my, he said he wanted me to start moving before he changes his mind. 'ok but I got to warn you this time I'm going twice faster so don't be saying to stop' he lick my lips so he was trying to underestimating my speed. I once again place my hands on his buns and I began to move my hips. 'Damn Silver I swear I'm going to make you so (grunt) lose and make you (grunt) see stars' I first pick his whole body, half of the way close to the tip and push it back inside. I felt his hot breathing on my neck; he was yanking my arms to move a little faster. I was going to go slow but he was already begging to go fast. He wrap his arms very tight, his legs were cross on my back. I be pushing in harder and further in every time he called my name. I also love how our bodies were so close his breast were all grinding on my chest. So soft and bouncy but his vagina was tight as hell and lovely it. Now it's been 45 minutes and my raising climax was coming pretty close, Silver already came two times maybe because his shaft was rubbing against my hard abs. Funny thing he was earlier was yelling in pleasure and now was laughing like someone was tickling his funny bone. 

**{20 minutes later}**

Silver had stop laughing; his face was look all blank. He came third times; his fur was really dirty with his cum all over his stomach, chest and some around his mouth. Finally my climax was coming in and right in time I found his "G" spot. He spring up in a yell, he quickly grip on my hands. My hands were place on his legs they were holding his legs up. He yell at me saying to keep hitting him there because, it felt like he was hit by a rocket. I obey to his command where he told me to hit; my shaft was coming to an end because it began to throb. 'oh Silvy my dick can't hold it anymore I (grunt) gotta finish it. Are you ready for me cuming in you?' he looks up to me saying maybe with a smile almost like the joker. With the last 4 pushes my shaft finally release inside in him, hoping I got him pregnant. Man I was really holding back because first so much was following out of his vagina. I pull it out seeing a sexy sight when I stood up. He had his hands places over his size B boobs while still having his legs spread open.

I also forgot he was cover head to knees with semen. 'Silver do you want to take another nap before going home' he didn't answer to me, he was seeing stars. I grab a piece of toilet paper so I could clean him. He came back when I pick his body. 'Hello there sleeping beauty, how bout we go take a nap mmm' his only respond was a nod and a great big smile. I place his body on the bed then pulling the covers over his exhausted body. Right before I could let him go to sleep, he woke up and grabs my wrist. He said to me, how funny well it be if he got pregnant again. I replay back saying. 'yeah that suuure be funny huh'

******Yeah super sorry if it took me forever to write another chapter gotta get good grades to get a PS3 or 360 with Sonic Generations (^_^)******

**Next time I will upload twos chapter but will NOT telling when cause I'm freaking BUSY BUSY WITH SCHOOL****  
><strong>**AGHHHH XD LOL******

**Shadow and Silver (c) SEGA****  
><strong>**Eclipse name ****  
><strong>**(c)Shadilver-Eclipse****  
><strong>**Eclipse ( OC) (c) Me****  
><strong>


	13. Homecoming? Ch:10

**Silvers Return****  
><strong>**Chapter 10******

**Homecoming?******

**{Shadow P.O.V}**

I woke up from a long nap, until I notice it was the evening. Now I remember happen during the morning.

**(Flash Back:Back in the ARK)**

"Alright Silver today is the day you get to go home"-Shadow 

Silver open eyes slowly then cover his face with the blanket. Shadow found this annoying so he yanks the blanket. Silver hold tight to the blanket end up giving up to Shadow. 

"Silver you know you need bath"-Shadow

"I know but I'm so tried from yesterday"-Silver

"haha your right about that, come on you know you want to take a shower with me"-Shadow

"mmm maybe I do or not, scared we end up having sex again"-Silver

"no that won't happen but not making any promises"-Shadow

"I swear if you try to touch me in a way"-Silver

"but you know you like it"-Shadow

"(sigh) you know me already in one night"-Silver

"Here take my hand my princess"-Shadow

Silver gave back a glare but end up laughing to himself, he took his soul mate hand and went to the bathroom. Right when they were inside the bathroom, Eclipse woke up. 

"mumm huh Daddy! Daddy I have to wee-wee"-Eclipse 

"hold up Silver, I gotta get Eclipse and you get in the shower"-Shadow 

Silver nodded and went ahead when his lover went back to the room. But when got close to Eclipse he smells like cum and sweats. He thought maybe Silvers smell got on him; he careful came close to him. 

"What's wrong Eclipse" -Shadow 

"mmm Daddy I have to make wee-wee mmm" -Eclipse 

"Okay let's go to the bathroom then after you have to take another nap"-Shadow 

"But I don't want to sleep no more"-Eclipse 

"Ok let's do this, when we go back to earth I give you a candy and you can go over Lances house"-Shadow 

"Ohh I want a big lollipop" –Eclipse 

"Alright but you got to promise me this, don't tell anyone about this or I will take you PS3 for a whole month"-Shadow 

"noo, um ok Daddy but I have wee-wee" –Eclipse 

Shadow grabs his son by his hand and took him to the bathroom. Silver was washing his body only with water, Shadow pick up Eclipse and place him on the toilet. Silver look over to see his son peeing, he giggle. 

"nooo mommy don't look at me"-Eclipse 

"oh ok I won't look at you, sweetie"-Silver 

"um daddy I also gotta um dodo"-Eclipse 

"That's ok Eclipse, but don't be mean to your mother"-Shadow 

"But she's a girl, you told me tha-Well Eclipse she's different"-Eclipse talk over by Shadow 

"He's right, I won't ever hurt you or touch you in a bad way"-Silver 

"um ok mommy"-Eclipse 

**(26 minutes later)**

Silver and Shadow were all clean and also Eclipse, Silver pack some of his stuff in a backpack. Eclipse was jumping on the bed all hype up. Shadow had grab Silvers medicine and some stuff he brought from earth.

"Silver are you ready to go back home"-Shadow 

"oh a little but a bit tried since we did it again in the shower"-Silver 

"Sorry I couldn't hold it, seeing your sexy body all wet hehe"-Shadow 

"Mommy and Daddy, can we go home now?"-Eclipse 

Silver bend down to pick his 4 year old son in his arms. Eclipse wraps his arms around Silver neck and giving Silver a kiss on the check. Shadow put on the bookbag in one arm, then grab Silver by the waist by the other arm. 

"Chaos Control"-Shadow 

**(End Flash Back)**

I was finally home but this time my lover was now living with me. When we arrive on the front gates, he fainted. Guessing we should take a break making love, glad Eclipse use his ESP in time before Silver fell with him. I was terrified he wouldn't wake up again, I quickie rush back in the house. Eclipse was crying worrying about his mother, but I told him that he was sleeping and needed rest. I walk him back to the kitchen, opening a secret cabinet and taking out some candy. I gave him a large red lollipop, and told him to go the living room. I walk back upstairs to see Silver, he was moving. 'Silver omg your alive' he look at me saying why would he be dead, but he also said we should take a break doing you know what. Yeah I guess I have to control my self a little. He pick himself up from the bed, I help him out of bed. He said he wanted to see if the house have change or still the same.' some places have change but everything is still the same like um the last time you were here'

we had a few seconds of silence but Eclipse broke our silence. Silver walk over to the stairs, bending over to see why his son was yelling. Right before I was going to stand next to Silver, I notice his women part was exposed. 'um...(blush) Silver I wouldn't bend over like that if I were you' he ask me why till I point him why, he look where I was pointing and he also blush. I didn't mind seeing it, but I don't think he should walk around pantsless. He yelled at me saying if I had any jeans or pants to wear. 'mmm none but I can bring you something, how bout some booty shorts to see those sexy buns' he gave me one of his cute glares saying I'm pervert. Eclipse came back up stairs using his ESP, he jump in his mothers arms. I wish I had memoirs like this when he was still baby. Then it click me I remembering making a scarp book when Eclipse was a baby.

I ran back the kitchen to look for the book. Once I found it I came back to the room, Silver was tickling Eclipse on the tummy. 'Hey Silver I have something for you, I hope you like. I record all the moments with Eclipse ever since he was a baby, and some notes to you if were alive. Now that your here and alive why don't you have some alone time to read it. Eclipse come here and mmm why don't you visit Lance for a while' Eclipse jump up. Before he ran out he gave Silver a kiss on the check and left. Silver look over at me asking who was Lance, I forgot he was gone for 4 years and things have change. About a couple minutes later explaining everything that he miss, he was surprise how everyone got kids. 'I leave you now to read that book there and I be downstairs doing something' he grab my arm before I left, he said he love me. 'I love you too Silver'

**(2 hours later)**

I clean up the house since the housekeeper hadn't came to clean the house for the whole week. Man I'm exhausted; I really need a smaller house. It's no wonder the housekeeper wants her raise a little bit more. But other then that, I have to think a plan to explain Silver he's pregnant and everyone that he's alive. Well Silver is going to kill me if he finds out that he is, that's the reason I was having sex with many times to get impreg him. Then there's the other side where I tell everyone that he's still alive and yeah I made him into a women by changing some of his genes.

'What should I do...man oh wait I have the prefect idea, I should throw a party for Silver or surprise party then tell Silver later he's pregnant' what a prefect plan. I got up from the sofa and started to make some dinner.

**{Eclipse P.O.V}****  
><strong>

My daddy gave me a yummy candy, a big red lollipop. I can already control my powers, daddy said I got my from mommy. It's called ESP psychokinesis or how I called it, green energy. I was flying over the town to go over to Lances house. On the way I was thinking how my life was going to change now that my mommy is going to live with us. As I was daydreaming with my own thoughts, someone was calling me. I look around where the voice was calling from, then below me was Tails and Angie. I came down back to the ground, Tails was surprise that I had ESP. He ask me how I'm able to fly, or when did I got my powers. 'Well um they just came out when I was over at Lance the last time I was there' Angie also ask me where have we been. 'We been gone for two days silly, nothing to be worry about' she look at me with a glaze then said we been gone for a while two weeks.

Wow guessing the days in space is slower then being on earth. She ask me where had we been gone for the last two weeks. Oh no they can't know what happen, so I have to make up a lie and quick. ' we were uhhhhhh at the beach, at daddy's beach house. Do you remember the one in the east side of mobuis' She giggle saying she remember two years ago the beach house, Tails also started to ask me why we went there. 'Cause we wanted to visit the ocean again and I guess take a break from Daddy's job too' he stop asking questions to me and Angie ask me where I was going. 'I'm going over a visit to Lance miss' she grab my hand with no candy and Tails grab her hand. She said if it's ok if they walk me over there. I replay back with a smile and a nodded.

**{Silvers P.O.V}**

****I took a nap again but after reading this sweet book that Shadow had poured his love into. I wish I could be there for my child like his first time taking his first steps, first tooth, and first words. But now that I'm here I'm able to see him grown and go to school very soon. Since I'm thinking about school, I remember I was in school only in my second year (10grade) when I got pregnant. But I guess no one would wonder what happen to me. Now that I'm 19 I guess I have to take online classes, talk about teen pregnancy ruin my chances but I don't regret having Eclipse. Maybe I should take a quick nap again but my body doesn't seem so tried so I'm getting out cause I'm also hungry. I stench out my arms and forgot I had my breast all out. I pull the bed covers over my chest and use it to cover myself.

'ohh I have to cover my body now, since I can't walk around. I wonder if Shadow has any nice clothes in this closest' I pull open the closet door to find anything nice, not that much of clothes. He had couple of old clothes, he did had a nice suit and then I notice a green sweater. The neck of the old jacket was stretch wide but it still look new in a way. I put on the green sweater and also took out a belt; I place it around my waist. I pull the collar of the sweater around my shoulders then ran up to the bathroom door. There was a huge mirror behind the door, I'm surprise how my looks so feminine then the last time I saw myself. As I put on my shoes I smell something delicious maybe it's coming from downstairs. I went out of the room and fellow the smell of the food. Once I found the area where the smell was coming from, I saw Shadow cooking near to a large brown pot. 'mmm Shadow that sure does smells good, and how do you like my new um dress'

**{Shadow P.O.V}**

Damn he look so good in my old sweater, and he had a sexy figure. 'Wow Silver you look so sexy in that dress'? He ask me where did I got it and how I got it all torn up. 'I got that it for Christmas last year and I was at bar some guy pull a fight with me. I end up beating up the guy because he yank the collar of the sweater' he said that guy was not very nice, he place his chin on my shoulder looking over what I'm doing. 'Are you hungry, I'm cooking sweet potato's stew' he nodded his face up and down and a quick kiss on my check. After I have serve Silver's dish on the table, we had a quiet supper. 'So Silver sinces your back now I was wondering if you wanted a surprise party for your return' he look at his empty dish for a while, like he was scared to answer my question. Then he ask me if it's a good idea, still having a worried face.

'It be ok Silver, like really I be doing all the cooking and getting everything set up' he started to cry saying well how will everyone react when they see him as a female. 'Look if they judge the way you look, then their not our real friends, I buy you a nice dress with matching earrings' he stop crying, I pull him close to me so I gave him a comfort hug. He quickly wrap his arms around my waist, he was shaking. I stork his quails trying to clam him down, I want to do this so I can get on with my life and somehow later to tell Silver he's pregnant.

**(30 minutes later)****  
><strong>

I got the house all nice and ready, just need to buy some party stuff, a cake, and buy Silver a dress. I left Silver back in the house to wait for Eclipse.  
><strong><br>****{Silver P.O.V}**

Well after Shadow convinces me to throw a party for me he said he wanted to do it tonight. I guess I'm ok with it just afraid how everyone is going to reacted that I'm alive and a female. I'm in the second living room pretty close to the 3 kitchen; again I don't know why Shadow has a huge house. The only thing to do was waiting for Eclipse, so I'm just gonna watch some tv. But before I could find the remote my stomach began to hurt like I'm about to -! I ran to the closes bathroom and threw up in the sink. 'Oh I wasn't supposed to throw up there...(moan) my stomach hurts' I guess I ate too much stew.

**{Shadow P.O.V}**

Alright I got some party stuff, and now to pick up Silvers dress. I went to the Station Square ; I end up running into Sonic. He was wearing a black jacket like Scourge's was but he was smoking a cigarette. I didn't have time to talk to him, but he grab me by the arm when I pass him. He ask me why I didn't stop to talk to him and why did I have all these bags I'm carrying. 'It's none of your business, blue hedgehog' he let go of my arm and cross his arms. I don't care if he got mad but I just left him standing there. By the time I got the dress and some nice matching earrings, I was ready to go back home. But I didn't want Sonic to follow me back home, I remember bringing a chaos emerald with me, with one swing with my hand and saying "Chaos Control" I teleport. I arrive the in the kitchen and hear the living room tv on, Silver must be in there.  
><strong><br>****{3 Person P.O.V}**

Shadow walk in the living room to find his lover, but he was not there. He walk upstairs to his room, he saw Silver laying down on the bed. Shadow walk over next to him, he show him the red dress with diamond earrings. He got up to take the earrings, he thank Shadow with a smile. Shadow came in close to Silvers lips, he press them and enter his tongue. Silver press his tongue back into his mouth, he grab Shadow by arms pulling him on top of him. Shadow pull Silvers arms above him, he also began to grind his body. Silver push his mouth away from his and began to moan. Shadow pull down his hand to stork Silvers shaft, and he began to pull off his sweater/dress.

Once he got the clothes off of Silver, he came below and started to give Silver some head. Silver threw his head back and grip on Shadows head. Shadow began to go faster, Silver even start to bulk his hips with Shadows pace. While they were upstairs making love, Sonic came over to Shadows house. He was curious why did Shadow had all those bags. But once he was going close to the kitchen he hear moaning. He turn his head where the sound was coming from, then notices it came from upstairs. Shadow had made Silver get on his fours so he bending over his butt high, his breasts were flopping back and forward. Sonic finally made it to the door of Shadows room. He stop to hear heavy breathing and the bed moving. With one push of the hand, he saw Shadow on top of Silver. "SHADOW! wha ...is that SILVER!" Hello :3 yeah I wanted to end this chapter in a akawared stituon. Because I want to end my chapters with "what's gonna happen next?".  
>I been busy with projects and STUDY FUUUUUUCCCah XD<p>

I will upload the next chapter pretty soon, and yes Sonic did walk in while Shadow and Silver were doing it

Shadow,Sonic,Silver,Tails (c) SEGA  
>Eclipse name (c) Shadilver-Eclipse<br>Eclipse (c) Me  
>Angie(c)Epic—Rawr <p>


	14. Secrets? Ch: 11

_**Silvers**____**Return**__**  
><strong>__**Chapter**____**11**____**  
><strong>__**Secrets**____****_

_**{3**____**person**____**P.O.V}**_

There was standing ex-fiancé and his other ex-fiancé with bed with someone that everyone thought was dead. Shadow pick himself off of Silver's body, then pull the blanket to cover Silver's body. Sonic was speechless what he was seeing and didn't really care if he walk in while they were doing. Silver also pick himself then wrap the blanket around his body and move closer to Shadow.

"...Shadow this is why you-you didn't want to sleep with because OF HIM! I thought you told me he wa-was dead and what the heck happen to his body?"

"No, I want to know why are you in my house"

"You were acting all weird and I just wanted to know why, Shadow you better tell me what the hell is happening, because I-I I'm so angry now!"

"...Sonic why are you so angry with him...he's a good per-DON'T TALK TO ME YOU TWIT"

"HEY, watch your mouth you bitch. Leave him out of this; now tell me why are you really here for"

"well I was planning to pawning my wedding ring knowing I'm never going to use it"

"mmm alright, like me get it because it's not in here"

Shadow got off the bed but before he left the room, he kiss Silver on the lips then left. Sonic found this digest maybe wishing he was Silvers place. Silver felt awkward in the same room with Sonic, he felt a bad vibe around him.  
><em><strong><br>**__**{Silver**____**P.O.V}**_

This feel really awkward, Sonic just barge in while me and Shadow were um started doing it. I don't know why Sonics mad at me, but he doesn't seem to be happy that I'm alive. '...I'm sorry that I made you angry that I'm alive' he was leading on the door way, waiting for Shadow but he look over his shoulder to me. He said he's not mad but is happy that I'm alive. 'Yeah know I can be there for my sweetie hedgehog' he stomp his foot with force, he shock the floor a little. Then he came over the bed, he pull the blanket off of me.

My first reaction was that I yelled then ask him why did he that. He replied saying I should look at myself; I have a body of a woman not a men. 'I don't know what happen to me too but I'm still me. And that was plain out rude pulling the sheets off of me' Sonic then grab me by the wrist and pull me down to the floor. Again I scream but in pain, I could feel his nails digging into my skin.

'(groan) Sonic Let go off me your HURTING ME' he let go by the time my body collapse on the ground then I felt his foot near my crotch. He place his foot on my shaft, I was worry he was going to hurt me. But he said why do I have a shaft and have breasts, and I'm a male. '...you know Sonic, I really don't know but can um you take off your foot of my you know what' in a replied he took his foot off then grab me by my left arm and threw onto the bed. He push my body on the bed, he was pending me down with so much force. My arms started to ache, I close my eyes because I was so terrified. Then he got on top of my body but he places his mouth close to my ear. I could feel his hot breathe; it made me shiver because he was just full of angry.

The words he told I disbelieve he was telling me, he was telling me that Shadow was just using me like he did to him. I try all my force to push him off but he was stronger then me. Then he said that he's using me to have more babies, and then afterwards I have his child he's going to kill me again. 'ALL LIES HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT, GE-GET OFF OF ME YO-U K JEALOUS HEDGEHOG' Shadow came in running back in the room, he yelled at Sonic to get off of me.

But he didn't he then place his hands on my neck, he was chocking me. He was crying saying why it couldn't it be him with Shadow. My vision was getting all bury for some reason, the last thing I saw was Shadow yanking Sonic off of me. Why is this happening to me.

_**{Shadow**____**P.O.V}**_

'I'm tried of you Sonic, just get the hell out my house. I don't ever what you to hurt my lover again, if you ever do I swear you be bleeding love' Sonic froze then he push me out of the way, he said that I told him that I always be there for him and only for him. 'That was 3 years agos Sonic get over it, I have a family now. Why do you still have feelings for when you can see I don't anymore' he look down putting hand to his arm. He replied saying he don't know maybe because all the things we did together is stuff he can't forget. Like how I was his first kiss, first to talk about his feelings and first to lose his virginity.

'Sonic I know that um we had something but I no longer have those feelings for you, just know I don't want you here' without another word he walk himself out of the room, till I heard the living room door shut I close the bedroom door behind me. I turn around to face Silver but he was shaking and crying. 'Silver come here, you must fee-GET AWAY FROM ME' did I do something wrong to make him yelled at me. He cover his body the best he can do but you could clearly see your looking at a women's body and not a men.

I wonder what Sonic have told him, Silver couldn't even look at me. I try again to ask Silver but he run to the bathroom having his hand on his mouth. Guessing this secret wouldn't last forever I think I have to tell him. But would he hate me if he find out that I got him pregnant...again. When I enter the bathroom, he had his head inside the toilet. Well this truth breaks us apart or make us stronger, an answer I'm too afraid to know.

_**{Eclipse**____**P.O.V}**_

Rou made cookies for me and Lance, Tails was talking to her. Angie was playing with Lances Xbox kinect in the living room. Rou ask me how was my dad and where were we for the last two weeks. 'umm we were at the uhhh at the beach you know Daddy's beach house'. She replied with "ah" the memory coming back to her. I took some cookies to the living room where Lance and Angie were playing with the kinect. Lance look over at me eating some cookies. He stop what he was doing, came over next to me to get a cookie that I was eating.

'Lance do you want one of my cookies?' he didn't say anything and snatch both cookies off my hands. 'grrrr those are my cookies Lance give them back. He flew up in the air thinking I couldn't get him. He was totally wrong, without giving him a warning I use my ESP. I had full control of his body, he didn't believe it that I could control my powers. He gave up when he saw he lost the battle, and I got my cookie back well it was half eaten.  
><em><strong><br>**__**{Shadow**____**P.O.V}**_

Silver wouldn't come out of the bathroom, he had lock the door. I only hear him crying and vomiting, he must be really upset what Sonic have told him. What should I do, is there a way I could make it up to him. 'Silver can you please come out; I want to talk this out. Just please listen to me' no answer back but then I heard he threw something at the door. For sure he didn't want to talk to me for any reason. I just give him space for now but we had to talk later because I can't hold this secret for long.  
><em><strong><br>**__**(20**____**minutes**____**later)**_

He still hasn't stop crying, I'm getting very irritated with all his crying, so I deiced to go talk to Sonic. As I was about to leave the house I saw Rouge outside my house with Eclipse. Damn I can't tell her that Silvers here, guess I have to make up another lie. I ran outside near the gates, and stop Rouge getting any closer.

'Hey Rouge can I ask you a favor, can you take care of Eclipse a little while longer. I have to go talk to someone' she nodded with a replied but she ask me if it has to do with Sonic. I said yeah. She understand and call out Eclipse to her house, she said if he would like to spend the night over. Eclipse answer back with a hooray jumping up and down in excitement . Once I'm done with Eclipse, I have to go back and talk to him. I use chaos control and teleported to over Tails workshop. 

_**(seconds**____**later)**____**  
><strong>_

Once I teleported myself inside Tails workshop, no on was here. I thought Tails was here, but he must be off somewhere with Angie. Before I left I felt someone was in the house, so I went upstairs inside the house and saw Sonic. He must be live with Tails now since he stop working for SEGA, even though they been calling him for days. He was in the kitchen, he was crying on the kitchen table with a beer bottle with one hand and the other hand was banging on the table. He was yelling out, why did I choose Silver over him, it's not fair. I kill him and now he's back but alive. Did I lied to him, and wanted him to think he was dead.

It was really hard understanding him, he was sobbing so much and complete drunk. After a few seconds he was done whining, I walk in and place my hand onto Sonics shoulder. He picks his head up slowly, tears running all over his face, and sniffing. 'Sonic we need to talk, I'm sorry I been ignoring you' without an answer he jump up from his sit and gave me a huge hug. He surprises me with the hug but I didn't want to ruin his happy moment. So I also wrap my arms around him, he hug tighter back.  
><em><strong><br>**__**(10**____**minutes**____**later)**_

'And that's why I couldn't sleep with you Sonic, I'm a horrible person and don't desired anyone in my life. I kill Silver 4 years ago and use you as my pleasure toy for the last 7 months. I don't blame you if you end up hating me' Sonic didn't have anything to say back to me, he turn his face to the other side and let out a huge sigh. We had a few seconds of silence before Sonic face turn red.

Why was he blushing for, is he going to try to seduce me again. My mind was thinking to many reasons why was he, till he told me he also is a bad person because he also did things during the time we were together. 'What was this bad thing you did to me while were together? Mmm Sonic?'

he twiddle his fingers blushing more then finally saying he cheated on me. I couldn't believe it, someone cheating on me. '...Who this guy you were cheating with, I mean I not mad but just like to know' he place his on the sofa, he look down to his shoes moving them top one-another. He said I already know the guy.

_**{Silver**____**P.O.V}**_

I thought I could trust him again, how could he do this to me. I let him touch my body, my heart, my everything. Sonics wrong he would never do th-...do..do that to me. The words were to hard to even say, so I place my hands onto my mouth so no words could escape and stay in my head. I just don't get why is Sonic so piss off with me and Shadow, did I ever said anything offend to him.

I can't be in this house anymore, the things Shadow did to me in this room 4 years agos I can't seem to let go. Once I got on my two legs without falling back down, I felt lightheaded. Why do I feel so lightheaded, and the need to vomit. The other thing was I couldn't stop puking, I didn't that much stew. Something is wrong with me, I'm just hoping I dot have a fever. I open the door slowly to see if Shadow was there, but he was gone.

I quickly grab my sweater, put that on and my shoes. 'I'm running away but this time I'm taking my son with me but I don't know where he is' I wanted to leave but at the same time I didn't want Eclipse to think me as a bad mother. So I'm just runaway this time, I also need to find him. Good thing he told where his secret lab was. I rash down stairs to the back down of the house, I took one look at this house then left to see him. 

_**I**____**hate**____**STUDY**____**(TT**________**TT)**____**  
>I<strong>____**know**____**short**____**chapter**____**but**____**BUSYY**____**lol**____**next**____**chapter**____**well**____**make**____**you**____**go**____**(0.0)**____**wow**____**didn**__**'**__**t**____**see**____**that**____**coming**____**lol**_

_**And**____**I'm**____**surprise**____**I**____**finishing**____**this,**____**because**____**I**____**thought...nevermind**____**  
><strong>__**I**____**know**____**this**____**chapter**____**is**____**really**____**short**____**  
><strong>__**Hope**____**you**____**like**____**it**____**:)**____**  
><strong>__**Next**____**one**____**coming**____**up**____**soon**____**and**____**the**____**ending**____**too!**____**Ohhhh**____****_

_**Sonic**____**Shadow**____**Silver**____**Rouge**____**(C)**____**SEGA**____**  
><strong>__**Eclipse**____**Name**____**(c)**____**Shadilver-Eclipse**__**  
><strong>__**Eclipse**____**(c)**____**GirlinluvAnime**____**  
><strong>_


	15. Trade a Broken Heart for a New One Ch:12

Silvers Return

Chapter 12

Trade a Broken Heart for a New One?

{Shadow P.O.V}

Who was this person he cheated on while he was with me, it couldn't be him...right. Sonic still hadn't said anything, he had to be to scared to tell me like he knew I would go after that person. But here's the truth I wouldn't really care, because I'm with someone else and that was 4 years ago. 'Look I won't get all piss off, I'm already with someone. So I won't waste my time looking for this person you were with years ago' he took another sigh, he said it was Silver.

{Sonic P.O.V}

Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell Shadow that when we went out a long time ago way back before we got engaged. But it was only a one time and we didn't do anything much, just hugs and kisses. The guy I cheated on Shadow during our engagement was Mephiles. Guilty to say also say I slept with him more then I was with Shadow but I could never tell Shadow that, sadly have to tell him.

'Silver and I were only a one time thing when we went out Shadow,but I told him that I didn't want a three way relationship. The only reason he said yes because he thought he be close to you and not me. I was worry he was going to take you away from me' Shadow didn't say a word but only said that we are now even but he wanted me to tell him what have I told Silver to get him so upset. Oh god I was hoping to not tell anyone, I was in rage so I didn't knew why I told him those awful things.'I-I told him that you were only using him again and you know after he gives birth to another child that's yours, your going to kill him afterwards. But please forgive me Shadow I was in rage...because he said he was finally with his "Sweetie Hedgehog" it made me angry because he use to call me that when we went out. He only gives nicknames to the people who he really loves'

Shadow ask me why I have been whining so much about him being someone else while I was being a little whore. 'Well I just didn't knew I was thinking like us, like that one time I wanted to go the fair but you didn't wanted to go with me, so I went by myself but end up seeing Mephiles there. That's where I got that hello kitty toy.' Shadow said that's why I been acting weird making up lies saying I was over at Tails told me he forgives me, just didn't knew I would ever go behind his back.

'I would never but umm you were just so boarding I wanted to do something fun, or when I wanna do it for fun but you just push me away. But Mephiles always have fun with me and then we been doing it at the days you don't wanna do it, all I'm saying I'm sorry Shadow for not being an honest boyfriend' Shadow lay back on the sofa, having his arms cross. He was thinking what to say to me that wouldn't hurt my feelings. I was ok this time because I really want to know what he feels about me. He look at me then said that he felt heartbroken but just knew that we weren't meant to be together.

I always feel like we should but the sad truth I just don't anymore, I feel like I don't want anyone to be with you Shadow. I guess I have to move on and should tell him that I'm with someone else. 'Shadow I have something to tell you, Im going to move on. I leave you and Silver alone, he's a good kid and I can see he really loves you' Shadow pull my arm into a hug, he stork my back and thank me. I'm finally friends again with Shadow, and now I have to apologize to Silver.

{Silver P.O.V}

I don't know what to do, I want to bring Eclipse with me but I don't know where he could be. Well I'm taking a short cut around center city to his place. Then I heard his voice, I ran around the corner to see Rouge with Eclipse. I saw him eating an ice cream outside to a near an open store. Maybe I could get Eclipse to see me then I won't feel guilty leaving him. 'Eclipse sweetie it's mommy, come here' I got his attention he began walking towards me till Rouge stop him. I'm sorry Rouge but I need my child with me, I use my ESP to pick her up and threw her very hard to the other side of the city. Eclipse ran up to me, but Rouge came back fast when I threw her. I grab Eclipse while trying to lose her but she was gaining on us. Out of no where a flash of aqua color surround us, we end up somewhere but it look all too familiar. I place Eclipse down on the cold cement then I began walking with him while holding his tiny paw. We began walking down on a road, it was pretty long but I notice some trees.

Wow we were close to the place I was going to,but who teleport us here and what was the blue flash come from. Once we got in the forest I pick up my little sunshine in my arms. He was kind of scared because it was already evening, it was getting pretty dark. 'Don't worry sweetie mommy is here for you and wont ever leave you behind' I gave him a kiss on the forehead and peck on the lips. That made him clam so he grip onto my chest fur and he close his eyes. 'Im sorry sweetie but mommy is going to be away from daddy, because daddy is holding secrets' It have got dark outside, the moon was the only light we had outside almost like our own star of David. Eclipse finally woke up when we arrive at the place. A mini camera came down to my face, it ask me for the password.

'password Silver' the camera made some sounds then left. I then heard a click, the metal doors open. I walk in caution that something could happen, but he enter the room with open hands. 'Hello Nega, I never knew I would have to come to see you' he greeted me and ask me why did I have come to him. '...I'm having some issues with Shadow and I just want some space away from him, it's ok I brought my child with me?' he said it was alright with my kid but said he wanted to talk privately with me later. We walk to the main lobby of his lair, I ask him if it was ok I stay for night. He nodded and said he would be please for me staying as long I want. Ask I walk in, I let down Eclipse from my arms, and ask him if I could go back to my old room. Eggman Nega said it was alright, in the mean time I could take a shower while he makes dinner. I bow down to him, took Eclipse by his hand going to the elevator. Once we got to the fifth floor I went to the right wing and got to the last door. Eclipse let go of my hand and ran up to the large mirror. He was looking at the moon seeing how bright and big it was.

I walk up to the bed and took off my shoes I call over Eclipse so he could un-dress to take a bath. He stomp his foot saying he hates baths, he ran over to the door. But I use my ESP to stop him, I then brought him over in the bathroom so he have no where to ran. Once I lock the door of the bathroom door I let him go. He began crying saying he was clean and hates water. I simply took off his gloves and shoes, I then gave him a kiss on the nose.'The water won't bite you silly, I be taking a bath with you' after I got Eclipse un-dress I took off my sweater and was shy to show my body to my son, but he didn't say anything. I walk over to the shower turning it on to warm water, after I check the temperature of the water. I pick up Eclipse and he clinch his hands on my chest fur. He was really scared of water, I wonder how Shadow got him to take him a bath.

'Sweetie how do you take a baths with daddy' he snuggle his face into my chest fur then he said that Shadow would ask only two times if he didn't listen he would be spank. No child of my would ever be spank, if anyone would ever hurt my son it be hell on that day. After we got clean Eclipse ruffed his quills till he puffed up. As I walk back to the room a robot threw a few clothes on my bed and left the room. I walk over to the bed scanning which clothe look nice, I only like a purple jacket and was long enough to cover my women's part. I put on the jacket and saw my little angel all clean with his clothes on. When we got down stairs the same robot that was in my room was waiting for us, we follow it, we saw Nega setting up the table. He made noodles with cream corn, mash potatoes, strawberry pie and some ice tea. Everything look so delicious my mouth was so watery because earlier I threw up my supper. I think I threw up because I was so upset but I'm very happy now and not so upset like earlier. I place Eclipse on the a chair but he was to short but the robot came out to give him on a booster. I then sat next to him, I grab a plate placing food on it and giving it to Eclipse. Eggman Nega came in the room with a chicken stew pot in his hands. The smell remind me of Shadows cooking. Now I don't feel so hungry, Eggman Nega ask me if I were ok. I gave back a smile saying I just feeling a little tried from all the drama today.

We ate the dinner with some small chat, I mostly told him how I have no more symptoms of the illness. He was sure that Shadow gave me something to fight back the disease that's probably why I'm healthy. I ask Eggman that I would like to help him with the dishes but he told me his robots would clean them, while me and my son go back to my room for night. I clean Eclipse's mouth pick him up and a wave of a goodnight. Once we were in the room I place Eclipse on the bed taking off his shoes than I got him tuck in for the night. I gave him a bedtime kiss but he ask me where was his father. How could I told him that I runaway from his father. 'Dont worry ok, me and daddy won't ever fight' those last words I bite my lip for lying to him. After a kiss on the forehead I went straight to the bathroom to cry my eyes out.

{Shadow P.O.V}

Me and Sonic were walking back to my house, we took a small short cut in central city.(apparently everyone likes to take short cuts) Sonic wanted to hold my hand but I just glare at him. But I did allow him to wrap his arm around my arm, I have a small weakness for him when he's down. As we were enjoying the walk Rouge ran up us. She was speaking fast and tears in her eyes,she had the same face when Eclipse was kidnap.I got worry to ask what have happen, I place a hand in her shoulder asking her to clam down. After a few seconds she said Eclipse and her were walking back at her house she deiced to take a short cut in the city, she also bought Eclipse an ice cream as a small treat. Then she remember she had to paid her phone bills, so Eclipse was sitting front of the store while she was inside. When she was paiding her bills some guy told her that her "child" is wondering off. By the time she got outside the kidnapper ran off with Eclipse, the person use some weird blue energy and sent her flying off across the city but she was determined to save Eclipse this time.

When she got herself in balance the kidnapper was trying their best to lose her, right about when Rouge was going to her spin kick on this guy, something happen. Eclipse and the kidnapper were surround with blue energy and it look like it was chaos control. She was surprise what just happen, the only thing she could do was call the cops. I enough to hear, this little secret was spreading like wild fire. I already know who kidnap Eclipse but I couldn't tell Rouge who it was. 'Look Rouge tell the cops saying GUN has this, those guys aren't really that good and even you know that. I promise I will find him again, once you see him again he be smiling to his favorite aunt' she pull me into a tight hug. After I have told her that I know the person who could have kidnap my son, I told her to the cops then go home. Me and Sonic ran first at my place, sure enough he left the house. '... I'm such an idiot to think I could keep this secret from him' Sonic saw me having a hand on my face, he was right about one thing I was close to crying but he ask me where was Silver. 'Well I know where the heck he is but he won't be too happy to see me. Sonic do you want to come with me? There might be drama so I understand if you don't want to' he place a finger under his chin and replied with a thumbs up saying it's a-ok with him. Alright were ready to find you Silver, we need to fix that broken heart of yours, darling. 'Chaos Control!'

(seconds later)

I teleported us to Eggman Nega but Sonic didn't knew where the heck we were. It was plain out dark, we could see our shadows with the moon shining on us, we made our way to the lair, while Sonic was holding now my hand. Such a scary cat, we finally made to the lair but I felt something flying towards us. A giant pine tree came flying towards us, we move in time. Once I got my balance I glance over to Sonic who was also was surprise. Who else could have done that, he came down running towards me and Sonic. Silver was the one who threw them to us, it look like he wasn't happy that we found him. I have to stop him before he hurts himself and oh god,'Silver please stop your going to hurt the child' he look confused at me, he was already using ESP holding up two large pine trees. He yelled out me saying what kid. He look down to see our son, he had tears running down on his face. He said why was mommy and daddy fighting.

Happy Halloween :D

I hope you eat tons of candy till you throw up lol

I be home writing more stories and giving out candy,while wearing my scream mask (^_^)

Silver,Shadow,Sonic,Rouge (c)SEGA

Eclipse name (c) Shadilver-Eclipse

Eclipse(c) iheartRainbowsNSkittles/GirlinluvAnime


	16. Positive or Negative? Ch:13

**Silvers****Return****  
><strong>**Chapter****13******

**Positive****or****Negative? ****  
><strong>  
><strong>{Silver<strong>**P.O.V}**

I was first stun what Shadow was talking about till I hear some sniffing. I look down to see my son crying, he said why I was fighting with his father. In my head I was about to crush Shadow and Sonic but all went away when I saw my son crying. I threw the trees in some direction and took him a tight hug. I was trying to comfort him but he was pulling me off now screaming because he said why was I gonna hurt his father. Everything is now going out of place, my vision got blurry and my hearing went deaf. The last thing I saw was Shadow running up to me yelling out my name.  
><strong><br>****{Shadow****P.O.V}**

Silver have fainted while Eclipse was crying next to him. I guess he took so much in one day he was over stress. Eggman Nega came outside yelling at me and Sonic; I pick Silver in my arms placing his face close to my chest. I ask Sonic to get Eclipse and clam him down, while I ask Eggman Nega for help. We ran inside his lair with Sonic behind me trying his best to make Eclipse stop crying.

I place Silver on a wooden table, placing him ever so soft. I was worry if it got to do with the child inside him; I'm just now sitting next to him stroking his check and arm. I notice Eclipse have clam down, Eggman Nega have gave him some candy. I wonder how long he's going to be like this, I didn't mean this to happen...I hope he does awake soon.

**(2hours****later)**

Not a word was spoken, it was 12:36 am in the morning. Sonic was upstairs with Eclipse while I was down stairs with him. Why wouldn't he wake up, he can't be in a coma again. Just when I was going to lose hope to myself, I heard a sound. Silver was waking up, but he was groaning having his hand rubbing his head. I began giving him kisses on his face, I was so happy he was ok. Instead he push my face away from his, he stood up in a sitting position. His eyes look so distance like they were cold blooded.

'Silver I'm glad your ok, I been by your side for the last 2 hours' he look over to me saying why was I here. 'I heard Eclipse got kidnap, Do you think I wouldn't care to find the person who did. Plus you weren't home at all, I took my guess's' Silver's face turn red like cherry sakura's. He was sure embarrassed to think he was going to get away from me. I jump up on the table next to him; I place a hand onto his hand. He quickly snatch his hand away, my heart drop.

'Do you really hate me that much, I'm sorry if I hurted you, can you forgive?' I came closer to his side, placing my hands on his shoulders. Before I could go any farther, Eggman Nega came out from his room. He have ask me why have I came to his lair and for what purpose. 'Is it obvious Eggman Nega I came here for my family, I would like to take them back with me? If that's alright with you' Nega replied saying it wasn't his decision but only Silver, because he's the one who came to him. I was surprise he would come all the way here to just get away from me. 'I understand now, do you think I could talk to Silver privately for a while' he nodded and left us alone in the room but I knew he was watching us from another room.

'Silver we need to talk, ask me anything. Tell me how you feel so we can fix this. Do you want this relationship?' no answer, no response. Till I heard him start crying, but he pick his legs to place his face on them. I jump off the table turning to face a front of him. 'Tell me how you feel, I hate seeing you like this. I'm here for -And no more secrets between us alright.' he took his head up from his knees, and wrap his arms around me. I in brace his hug, he place his face on my left shoulder. Hearing his sobs made me wanted to also cry, I have to tell him already now.

'Silver I know your upset but I have something to tell you and please don't get upset' right before I could finish my sentence Sonic came in the room. Silver tilted his head to face Sonic still having tears running down on face. Sonic began talking to him, telling him that he was very sorry for the things he had told him. Silver only continue crying on my shoulder, he then ask me where was Eclipse. 'He's upstairs sleeping, because you know it's pretty late. Like its 12 in the morning silly' He finally asks me to let go of him but I said he was hugging me. In such an embarrassed moment for him, but he once again sat up by himself. He then ask me where was Eggman Nega, I pointed where I could guess he could be. I was right where I was pointing; he was waiting for Silver to make sure he was ok himself.

Eggman came up to him with a glass of water asking to drink it. Silver nicely took the cup from his hands and slip the cup of water then place the cup next to him on the table. 'Silver, are you alright now' he nodded to my question. He jump off the table stumble a little but got in balance pretty quick. Then he turn around with both arms hiding behind his soft, silvery body.

**{Silvers****P.O.V}**

I was ready to ask him the big question, my mind was getting all foggy again but I have to tell him.'…Shadow there is something I have to ask you….are you cheating on me?' his face expression went to a blank face, like he was expecting me to say something else. I know myself I was really hiding the big question. Right before I was going to ask him the "real" question my stomach began to hurt. I place a hand onto my mouth another on my tummy. Shadow and Nega came to my side very quickly asking if I was ok, my replied was puke all over the floor. I threw up all the chucks of food that I had at dinner, mostly saw the cream corn and chicken stew. Shadow place a hand onto my back and pick me up in bridle style, this surprise me because he was griping tight on my body. He held me so tight that I were to be a glass sawn so fragile I would break if I made contact to the floor.

Eggman stroll us in a small living room, he also brought a trash can next to me. 'I'm very sorry Eggman Nega, this has been happening since this morning, I have no idea why this is happening to me?' Sonic came up to my face and smiling saying he be back in a flash. When he left the room the whole room was all trash up, papers everywhere and Eggman Nega flew across the room. I look up to Shadow who only had his quills all messy; I hid my smile because his hair looks all funny. Like he said Sonic came back in a flash but he had a box with him. I took the box from him looking at it till I read the box "Pregnancy Test".

'Wow its like you guys read my mind, yeah I was afraid to say that I was (gulp) you know…' Shadow came up to me, giving me a peck on the check saying everything is going to be ok. Sure everything but…we will see what happens. I rush over to the guest restroom and took out the pregnancy test. I read what to do and it pretty much it wanted me to piss on this stick and wait for 5 minutes. That's a pretty long time to wait to see if I'm but alright. Once I got the thing all wet since I have no idea how to use this, I place it on the floor and wash my hands. I got out of the restroom, when I enter the room again all eyes were on me. Shadow came up to me asking if I was you know. 'Well it said I have to pee on it, then have to wait for 5 minutes'

**(5****minutes****later)**

I look over to Shadow who seem more nervous then me, I walk back to the restroom to grab the wet stick. "….omg….' I drop the stick and ran up to Shadow. I brace him into a hug yelling out that I wasn't pregnant and so happy that I'm ok. Shadow didn't seem to be happy a little bit more disappoint but was happy because I was. Sonic ask me if I was sure that I was. "well I think the box said something about when its positive means no baby and negative mean baby, right' Shadow then push me off saying I read the box wrong, and took me by hand into the restroom. He pick up the stick didn't' really care it was cover in my pee then grab the box to show me. I look at the stick that had a plus mark, the box said when positive means you're pregnant.

"…..I'm-I'm ….(crying) NOOOO I-I (crying)' its not fair, I don't think I could be a mother. I wanted to leave Shadow by his side but he pull me into a kiss. His mouth was so warm, wet; lovely his tongue was licking the top of my mouth. '(sniff) Don't yo-you hate me no-now that I'm mo-more of a-a- …freak' He yelled at me saying I wasn't a freak but his lover and love me because I'm still me. Right then this moment made me realizes Shadow wanted me to be pregnant with him, I wasn't really angry but happy again like a something warm in my heart was re-candling its self.

'Shadow can we go home now, I miss home' again he pick me by my feet saying he would love to. Eggman Nega came up to use asking, if I was very sure wanting to keep this baby. 'You have nothing to worry about Dr, look at this' I wasn't afraid anymore to show him, I spread my legs open to expose my vagina to him. He was shock that my body have change more but he said he had nothing to worry about because of this organ is made for child birth.

Oh god he just remind me of child birth back 4 years old and I really don't want to remember that, all I got to say so painful like daggers up my ass. Sonic came down stairs having Eclipse in his arms, sleeping like a little angel he is. I ask him if he could hand him to me, now my child in my arms once again and my lover holding me. 'Thank you Eggman, your all welcome if you can visit me at home. And I can come over when I can, Again thank you Dr' after my last goodbye words Shadow use chaos control back to our house.

**Hello****there****:D**

**Yeah****the****Shadilver****mpreg****is****going****to****start,**

**So****Silver****accept****being****pregnant****with****Shadow,****but****there****is****still****more****drama****ohhh****and****remember****the****party****too**

**Silver,****Shadow,****Sonic,****EggmanNega****SEGA**

**Eclipse****name****Shadilver-Eclipse**

**Eclipse****iHeartRainbowsNSkittles/GirlinluvAnime**


	17. The Phone Call Ch:14

**Silvers****Return****  
><strong>**Chapter****14****  
><strong>

**The****Phone****Call******

**{Silver****P,O.V}**

It's been a few hours since we came back from Eggman Nega's lair. I just also discover the other night that I'm pregnant, that was the reason why I have been puking. I been standing front of the mirror for a while, my body have change dramatically. I also been rubbing my tummy, I'm going to be a mother again. 'Wow I can't till you come out but I wonder how many weeks I'm' as I step out of the bathroom Shadow was sleeping in bed. Guess I got him all worry up from last night. I slowly wake out of the room to grab a midnight snack; I first went to check on Eclipse.

He was sleeping in his bed; I came in the room and gave him a kiss on the forehead. After I close the door I went straight to the kitchen, with the corner of my eye I saw Sonic sleeping on the couch in the living room. I thought he left home already but I don't really mind him crashing here for the night. When I came back to the room, I was eating a pop-tart with some apple juice.

**(Morning)**

When I woke up in the morning, Shadow had his arms wrap around me. I turn my head so my face would be facing his. I nuzzle my nose on his nose, that woke him up. His eyes open very slowly then a grin came upon his face. I brought my face close to his, giving him a peck on the lips. He reach down to rub my tummy, he also said a good morning to our unborn child. 'hehe stop, that tickles Shads, I'm kind of feeling a little dizzy' I push my self off the bed, not caring if I were naked and lead my self to the bathroom. Shadow came behind me sitting next to me, my stomach is in pain but I have someone here to help me with my pregnancy.

**(****1****month****later****)**

My tummy already has a small bump, I still have my morning sickness, headaches, and started to have more mood swings at random times. Eclipse also have got a little bit bigger, he been talking in some sentences already with Shadows help. I'm still getting use to being a women and half male. I mean I do still have my heat at times with Shadow. One month has past and yet no one but Sonic knows that I'm alive and I would like everyone to know I'm not dead. ' I don't feel good hiding this from everyone, I should do the party know' I got up with a roll and march to Shadow who was making my third dinner. 'Shadowy I want to plan the party, I know last month I told you I didn't want to do it, but I want to it now' he step aside from the food and ask me if I'm serious or it's just a another mood swing.

'I'm super serious this time, so let's get this party started and today!' I had my hands into small fists right above my chin and my eyes were sparkling. He finally realizes that I was telling the truth, he replied saying after he's done with my third dinner he would set up everything. This is sure going to be a lot of pressure for me, for two reasons. First one is that showing everyone that I'm alive and how my body doesn't look like a male no longer that I'm half of both sexes. As I sat on the table, Eclipse came up to the table with some cars in his hand. 'Wathca doing sweetie, can mommy play too' he threw a car at my face. It hit my eye, Shadow saw what he did and grab him by the arm. With a quick swipe he spank his butt with his hand.

'Shadow step away from him, don't you dare hurt him. He's just a child and doesn't know what he did' Eclipse had one hand rubbing his red bottom while Shadow has his other arm in his tight grip. He quickly obey my commends letting go Eclipse, my baby run up to me saying he was sorry and his butt hurts. Shadow said that's how most parents do when there own child does something bad. Who's this person you learn from or heard from' he said Rouge have told him, it's a way to discipline a child. 'Well your here are **MY** new rules, if he does something bad take away his stuff, and send him to his room with no tv' Eclipse told me no to my new rules, pulling my arm with one hand while the other one was still rubbing his red bottom still. 'Which one do you want, do you want daddy to spank you or timeout' he let go of my arm, crying more saying no.

**(few****minutes****later)**

After Eclipse finally chooses the time out over the spanking, Shadow had been putting up the party stuff. He said from last month he got everything but kept it in a closet in case. I was sitting on the couch in our second living room; the room furniture was red velvet, a deep red close to the color of blood. The rugs were creamy white; the rugs were also the shape of rabbits. Guessing him and Eclipse choose the things for this living room, Shadow came up from behind me saying he has go get some more things. 'mmm alrighty just be back fast, don't really like being alone to long' he ran back to our room to grab his GUN jacket before he left he gave a kiss on the lips and one on my growing tummy. The room soon became silent after he left, I was sitting on the sofa till I deiced to call someone for a small chat.

'Lets see if he wants to talk for a while' I dial the number of Sonic to see if he wanted to talk to me. I waited for him to answer, when he finally pick up I heard heavy breathing on the other side. I waited for him to say hello but instead heard a soft moan. 'um Sonic are you there?' Maybe I was bothering him but what could he be doing. 'Sonic if you busy I just-just call you later' then I heard a gasp and more moaning.(3 P.O.V) *****Sonic then place his phone on his shoulder while his hands seem to be busy*****. He said a small and soft hello to me, I swear I thought I could hear a something vibrating in the background. 'Sonic it does seem like your busy maybe I-You know Silver (mmgah) hehe ever had phone sex'. What the heck, I should really hang up I don't know what's he doing but he is creeping me out. 'Sonic I-I gotta go I ju-SILVER MMM OHH MM YEAH' oh god he was screaming my name, some odd reason it's trying me on. No, Shadow's the only who does so then why is he. I try my best to hang up but hearing Sonic calling my name made me feel all excited also. Maybe talking to him a little longer won't be too bad. 'um Sonic wh-wathca doing now (huff) and say my name..please' Then I heard Sonic yelling out my name in scream and moans with other words like yes or a little more.

I couldn't hold it any longer I needed to um rub myself, my erection was out from Sonic moan's but I only see the bump under my jacket. I wish I could but knew if I did I only hurt Shadow in the end. If he knew I jackoff myself while Sonic on the phone making silly sounds then we were going to have another problem. I wanted to be on the phone a little longer but Shadow could have come any time. '(huff) Sonic um I have to go, so I just cal-Oh Silver mmm OH JUST PUS-' I hang up the phone. I made the right decision but I only have a small problem. What I was going to do with this hard shaft under my jacket. 'God what the heck is wrong me...maybe I should take a cold shower to make it go down' I heard Eclipse from upstairs he was making a lot of noise, he seem to enjoy his game system very much. Is it normal for a child to make so much noise, hey I'm still a mom in training.

When I was about to get ready going to the bathroom, Shadow came back from the store with two boxes. Shadow then drop the boxes gently on the ground, it made a rattling sound. I try to push my erection down the best I can but he saw it when the moment he walk in. 'Hey you got here pretty quick, Shadow-kun' my face was flush red knowing I couldn't hid my friend between my legs. I then try to power walk to the bathroom with hands between my legs but he beat me first front of the door. 'um Shadow ca-can you please move I-I gotta use the bathroom hehe' I move one hand to his place it in his chest, trying to push him away. Shadow was hard as stone, try my best to push him to the side. I'm now trap here, I could see his eyes wanted to know why I was runaway from him. He places his hands on my arms then rising them up. I clutch my eyes shut, shame to have a boner from Sonic, scared to open my eyes but felt lips on my own. Shadow was kissing me, wh-why would he kiss, confused and yet feeling lusting. The blood was rising up to my face deeper; Shadow was nibbling on my check.

He said he knew the reason why I was running away from him, and saying sorry that we hadn't made any love for a couple of weeks. My lover was right about that, he's been gone for a couple weeks to gain more money for this family but he's very rich man. '...(sigh) Shadow please stop...as much I like this I ha-have to tell you' I couldn't be a honest person if I didn't tell the truth, It might make him half heart broken but I was going to show him that I always tell the truth for him. 'umm Shadow can we sit first please' we walk hand together back to the same sofa I was a few minutes ago. '...I-...ok I was calling Sonic for a chat but he-...I CAN'T I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU MORE, AND NO THIS IS NOT A MOOD SWING' Shadow pull me into a hug saying he won't be and wanted to hear what I wanna tell him.

'(sniff)...I-um...I kind of...of had phone sex with Sonic, but-but I hang up, so I didn't touch myself even though I wanted to...then I remember you, Shadow. Yeah I (sniff) like it and gave a boner and I'm sorry Shadow' my lover had a blank face, it seem he was trying to say something but as calmly as he can. 'I'm ok if you call me a slut or a whore...Shad-huffg' I couldn't believe it, Shadow pull me into a hug, whispering something in my ear.

**{Shadow****P.O.V}**

Damn that rat, but it was kind of Silvers fault for calling him. He probably saw my caller ID, that's maybe the reason he pick it up while he was enjoying himself. Sonic should really stop with the phone sex, I remember he use to love calling me when I was rising up Eclipse. But now that Silver is with me, I could always change my number and not give him the new one. Yeah I was a little hurt Silver got all excited from Sonics "phone call" yet I still love Silver and it's been a while since we made love.

Been gone for mission in weeks, knowing it was not being much support for my lover. He was sobbing saying he was ok being call a slut or a whore, for sure he was not one, so I stop him. I brought him into a hug, trying to clam him down. 'Listen everything is going to be ok, it was a mistake. I'm not hurt the only time I would be hurt is for me losing you again. Now let's get ready party starts at 8:40 sharp, I want you to be happy and I have your nice clothes upstairs' I gave him one last kiss, and pick him up. 'We can get a little frisky tonight if you want, I don't have any more mission in the next 4 weeks hehe' Silver threw his arms around me saying he miss me at home and would glad to have fun tonight after the party. There was one more thing I had in surprise for Silver. I would shock everyone and him.

**Sorry****this****chapter****is****short,****been****studying****a****little****more****on****my****grades.****I****need****B's****and****C's****maybe****A's****too****but****those****are****very****Rare****for****me****lol****XD ****  
><strong>**I****will****post****the****next****chapter****up****next****:)****  
><strong>**Silver,Shadow,Sonic****(c)****SEGA****  
><strong>**Eclipse****name****(c)****Shadilver-Eclipse****  
><strong>**Eclipse****(c)****GirlinluvAnime**


	18. Surprise Party? Ch:15

**Silvers****Return****  
><strong>**Chapter****15******

**Surprise****Party!******

**{Shadow****P.O.V}**

It was all ready 7:35 close to eight but my heart is racing pretty hard. This is party will determine who were our true friends from the fake. I have got the first living room all set up, I got some beer and children juice, earlier I made some food so would could a dinner. Silver was upstairs getting also ready; Eclipse was down sitting on the sofa eating some chips with some apple juice. I can't stop shaking and sweating this suspend is killing me, I went to the kitchen to make sure the food is still hot and good to eat once everyone gets here. 'Ok food seems to be good now I have to go see Silver, just hoping he-Shadow...'

my name was called but a sexy voice, I turn around to see Silver wearing the red dress, he was also wearing the matching earrings, his two big quills on the sides were straighten down while his other three bangs were push by a red head band . His was hot as hell, if there weren't people coming here in the next 30 minutes I would have been banging him. I cover one hand across my face; I felt all the blood rising up to my nose. He stood there with both hands on his hips; the dress came up to the sides of his shoulders down to cover some of knees. He was also wearing his boots making him have a butt and the earrings looking dashing good too. Everything on him look so perfect more then me.

'wow my love you...(blush) you um ..look very sexy tonight haha in the good way' silver push one hand on my chest and the other hand on his mouth hiding his cute smile. 'as much I like seeing you like this, I have to get ready so you get your butt upstairs and I get you when it's time' I gave a kiss on the hand if he was my dear princess, he walk away but not leaving me for more he began to swing his hips back upstairs. He's really pushing it with me, god I wish I would get upstairs and push on the bed, pulling out his clothes then-DING DONG. My thoughts were running lose I forgot about the party for a second. I rash over to the door, the first person was Rouge with Lance and Knuckles too.

'Hey guys glad you could make it, your the first ones so we might have to wait a bit' Rouge nodded then glance over at the sofa to see her nephew eating and watching TV. She ran over to give him kisses saying she was so grateful he was safe. I promise her that the next she saw him, Eclipse he would be safe. Knuckles smiled seeing his wife all happy since she was worry for two days, but was happy to hear Shadow voice again from earlier. While Shadow was shopping for the beverage he call mostly everyone to come to his house for a special party. The door bell rang again, there was standing Amy with her daughter, Cherri the little hedgehog who also brought a friend with her, she was a blue hedgehog with dark blue hair, her name was Nali. Later the other guests came, Espio with Charmy, Cream came with Angie and Comso. The fox girl told Shadow that Tails is out of the country for research. Finally the blue idiot came too but he was with his twin brother. His green brother didn't came alone he had a little hedgehog boy with him.

I was surprise to this. I calmly walk over to Scourge asking him if he stole the child. First he was offended then realizes what I meant. He first started his story saying he went out with this really hot mom, she had a son. Normally he didn't like kids but he spent more time with the kid then the hoe mother, so after she left him. Inside he felt lonely once again like he felt he needed someone who can understand him; he wanted to take care of someone. In his heart he said a child seem to brighten up his heart. He pull the child hand towards me, the young child was at lest one year younger then Eclipse.

His name was Venice, same face and hair like Silver but his chest fur was yellow, blue eyes, and his black eye marks around his eyes that went all under the eyes, slipping under his own eyes, to give an evil look. Scourge said the child did remind him of Silver, so he was worry to bring him to the party. He was right if I wouldn't never find out that Silver was alive this child would have hurt me badly, but I just told him it wouldn't. Venice was his name, a child who's father is a man-whore, drinking hedgehog even worse his own uncle is the same. Guess it runs in the family, not surprise if he end up like his adopted father. Since he's now Scourges' family, this means Venice is not related to us. Making him a second cousin to Eclipse, I call over my son to greet the child to his other cousins. Eclipse ran up to me but stop to see the creepy child starring at him, it freak him out and me too.

**{Silver****P.O.V}**

I'm so nervous, it seem there's a lot people down stairs. I hear voices and laughing. I wonder how many people Shadow invited to the party, hope not too many. My mind was all bubble up, waiting for Shadow to come downstairs to show myself. alive and not dead. My stomach still gave me some pain, but I'm holding the best I could do. I didn't want to have my head in the toilet for all night. I could hear Shadow laughing downstairs, the TV on maybe a movie was playing for the kids. 'oh...maybe I could puke some, because my tummy is getting really upset humfg...owie'

I walk weakly to the bathroom, pushing my head into the toilet so I wouldn't get any bile on the dress. A door open while I was in the other room, it was Eclipse. He came in because he said that there was a boy who look scary. 'What did he look like?' it wasn't a hard question for him to answer, and pointed one finger at me. Well that took the cake; I wanted to see this child even more. He used his ESP to fly into my arms, buried his face on to my chest. Who ever is that person who could spook him this far, I would rather not what that person to be here.

But I forgot I couldn't leave the room without Shadows quid, it make me irritated to stay up here, just then the voice level decrease as I hear footsteps and the voice of Shadow coming close to our master bedroom. Here goes nothing my heart is racing like a horse in the race track, hands all sweaty worry that Eclipse would slip off my dripping hands. The ebony hedgehog open the door for me, whispering in my ear saying what ever happens, happens for a good reason.

**{Shadow****P.O.V}**

I have asked everyone that the reason why I did this party was for a very special person, everyone was surprise that I found "someone". Rouge pouted at me saying why I haven't told her anything about this woman. The way she said, it sounded like she was like if she was my wife. She was my best friend and the only person I can talk easily about anything. I began walking upstairs to get my lovely hedgehog, once I reach out and pull out the silvery hedgehog. I first told everyone that I had a surprise to shock everyone. 'Please welcome my lovely partner, Silver. The whole room was full of gasps when they Silver walking to my side having Eclipse in his arms. 'I know I have told everyone that he died but let him explain and you if really don't care then please leave' no one made a move just had all there eyes glued to Silver. Guessing no one care what I said because they were clapping their hands.

They seem to accept that I was once again with Silver, I took one hand to Silver walking down to join the party also. Once I got downstairs a pink hedgehog and white bat glop the Silver hedgehog with their weight. Rouge was hugging him so tight she forgot Eclipse was under breasts, squeezing the air put of him. Everyone seem to be very happy he was alive but was question why he's was wearing a dress, I have to give them the long story short. 20 minutes later me and Silver fully explained from the beginning to how he's half female and male now. Rouge was surprise that Silver was the one who kidnap Eclipse, and a little irritated for not telling her about Silver. Cause I told Sonic first before her. Silver was sitting between Rouge and Amy, he had made new friends.

They were asking him questions how does it feel to be half a female or if he likes being both. They were asking so many questions it was hard for him to answer half of them. 'Girls why don't you give him some space, Your stressing him out with your dumb questions' Amy pointed a finger at me saying she haven't talk to Silver over 4 years so I should shut my mouth. After all these years Amy could always make me shut up just like Silver, I did remember having a thing for her in high school. Too bad, she didn't like me I would have a family with her but then I remember how her temper is very annoying. 'God women I also remember why I end up liking man' I saw Espio drinking some beer by himself, I walk over to have a some chat about work, then I felt a tap on leg, Eclipse was on my foot but he wanted to ask me something.  
><strong><br>****(Eclipse****P.O.V)****  
><strong>  
>I can't take it no more, that new kid is so weird and what he did to me.<br>**{FLASH****BACK****or****a****few****seconds****ago}**

**Nali**: Eclipse do wanna play hide and go seek?

**Eclipse**: Sure umm Eile?

**Nali**: that's not my name, it's Nali.

**Eclipse**: oops my bad, ok you count first.

**Lance**: I'm always the best in hiding, because my mom is a double agent.

**Eclipse**: my dad also told me she work at a bar too hehe.

**Lance**: SHUT UP ECLIPSE.

**Cherr**i: Guys clam down, before we can play what about that kid over there? She was pointed at the silvery child who was sitting next to Scourge on the sofa.

**Eclipse**: No way he's too freaky; beside he can't stop staring at me.

**Lance:** ohhh looks like a BOY likes you hehe.

**Eclipse**: NOT TRUE,I-I like...I don't like boys or girls.

**Nali:** Well I'm going to count, so you guys better get sta-Hey kids why don't you let my kid play too.

Scourge somehow over heard them talking about their game, he wanted his new kid to become friends with the others also. Venice was standing next to his step-father having both hands behind his back, looking straight at Eclipse. He was so focus on Eclipse he receive a smack on the back of the head by his father, he's been trying tell him if he wanted to play with them. Venice answer back with a nodded and walk over to Eclipse. Scourge patted his head and walk back to the adults.

**Eclipse**: Look if you're going to play with us, you gotta STOP staring at me buddy.

**Venice**...why?

**Eclipse**: Wha-? THERE IS NO WHY JUS-JUST STOP IT ALREADY.

**Lance**: Hey he's not really doing anything bad, come on Nail is tried to wait and so I'm.

**Nali:** Thank you, Lance. Ok so when I count up to 10 I'm going to find you guys.

**Eclipse**: Good luck I know my house if were the back of my head.

Nali rush over to the wall placing her face on the wall and covering her eyes. Everyone started to find places to hide; Eclipse knew a good hiding spot. Once he got close to the closet in the third floor, he ran in and shut the door.

**Eclipse**: Haha she never find me here, best hiding place ever.

**Venice:.**..you call this a hiding spot wow how lame are you taking someone's else spot.

**Eclipse**: WHAT THE? Get out you weirdo I was here first wait this is my house get out.

**Venice:** You such a meanie but you look cute when your mad.

**Eclipse**: Cute..?...Mad..? (blush) just please leave me alone, is that ha-mhff.

Venice push Eclipse to the wall of the closet, he was pressing his lips onto the other hedgehog's mouth. Eclipse try all his might to push the creeper off but both his arms were pin up on the wall. Vince finally letting go his victim, he whip the saliva off of Eclipse's mouth with his thumb. His victim was speechless what just happen, his first kiss was by a boy but in force. Venice slowly push the hedgehog on the floor, sitting on his lap. He place his hands on Eclipse face then started to sucking and nibble on his right ear. Eclipse wish he could do something but strangely he like it, how he's nibbling on the tip of his ear. Venice finally letting go of him, opening the door before he left he said.

**Venice**: Hope you like, its at lest something to remember me and by the way, I'm going to be gone for at lest couple of years. I come back here when were grow ups, Later babe.

He didn't come back, passing by Nali who was with Cherri. She looked at him with a question mark on her head. Then saw the closet door open, Eclipse crawl out of his hiding spot. He didn't know what to say or do but hear Nali and Cherri yelling out find you.

**Nali**: Now is left is for Lance but I try to look every where without getting lost.  
><strong><br>****Cherri:** That's going to be hard the last time me and Eclipse play with him, it took three hours to find him.

**Nali**: wow that's not cool; mmm I wonder if Eclipse knows.

They walk over him to ask, Nali place a hand on his shoulder then notice a purple burse like on his right ear. And a trail of saliva on his mouth, thoughts were going threw her mind. What happen to him, was Venice in the closet too. Her thoughts were all getting bubble up she began to tap her foot.

**Cherri:** umm ok, Hey Eclipse what's wrong with you? You look all bum out for something.

**Eclipse**: ...I'm... not just...(sigh) let's go downstairs to eat something ka. Then we can look for that knuckie-bat head.

**Cherr**i: Sure Eclipse, hey Nali let's go get some cookies and snacks.

Eclipse was the first person to run downstairs, he saw his father talking to Espio something about work. He ran up to his father's leg to ask him something important.

**{END****FLASH****BACK}**

I need to ask my daddy for help, because I feel so lost what just happen. My dad was talking to Espio, that guy looks so cool like if he were a ninja. 'Daddy I need to ask you something' Daddy said I should ask him later like after the party. I only pull my hands back down then walk over to the kitchen where everyone was munching on food. Nali came up to me handing me a chocolate chip cookie, then ask me if I wanted to hang out with her sometime. 'Thanks for the cookie Nali, I could hang out with you maybe this Friday' she smile at me, her checks were red.

**{Silver****P.O.V}******

My god these women can talk, I felt like I didn't have any air to breathe for a second. Rouge ask me how do I have sex? Or which hole I prefer since now I have two. Then Amy ask me why I don't wear any bra's or at lest panties. Questions they totally don't need to know but I felt a tingle feeling between my legs, I ask them kindly saying I have to use the bathroom. I rush over to the bathroom but was stop by Shadow he asked me I shouldn't leave yet.

'Sha...Dow I have to use the bathroom first can it wait, the idiot didn't listen to me, but I guess I have to listen to him. I don't know how long I have to hold it. Shadow place a hand on my shoulder, he had his arm around my back pushing close to him. He then ask everyone's attention, because he had something to tell me and wanted to everyone to listen. I feel something dripping on my leg.

**{Shadow****P.O.V}**

I wanted everyone to know and my lovely lover to know my surprise. 'Thank for coming tonight, my heart couldn't be happier having Silver here by my side and all my good friends here. I first want everyone to know that Silver is pregnant with my second child. And Silver would you be with me forever, would you marry me?

**Haha****I****lied****about****this****chapter****having****a****lemon,****but****yeahh****trying****to****leave****a****cliff-hanger****of****those****cliff-hangers****don't****we****all****hate****them****:)******

**Next****comingg****soon...annndd****maybe****a****Lemon****hehe****not****making****any****promise****but****verrryy****soon****  
><strong>

**AND NO I'M INTO CUB FURRY THING, I JUST THOUGHT IT BE CUTE…JUST DON'T THINK ANYTHING NASTY ABOUT. FEW KISS'S ANIT GOING TO HURT SOMEONE….I think?**

**(0.o)'**

**All sonic characters (c) SEGA  
>Eclipse name© shadilver-Eclipse<strong>

**Lance,Cherri,Eclipse****(c)Me****  
><strong>**Nali(c)****Demongoddesss101**


	19. Tasty Hedgehog Ch:16

**Silvers Return  
>Chapter16<strong>

**_Tasty Hedgehog_**

**_Warning Lemon Chapter Maybe_**

* * *

><p><strong>{Shadow P.O.V}<strong>

I'm standing on one knee to the floor while the other up, I had the ring in hand. I have just ask Silver if he would marry me, but he was just standing there with his eyes close. Maybe he was thinking how to say to yes or jump into my arms with tears of joy. But no instead he looks at me then ran to the bathroom door like he was runway from our love. The room went dead silenced to only Charmy and Scourge were laughing there heads off.

'rrrrrr...SHHUTT UPP' Maybe he got cold feet, but my heart felt like it sunk deeper to misery. Rouge came up to me saying maybe I'm going to fast and he could have been nervous. Could she be right, was Silver not ready to get marry with me. I turn my back to the others; everyone began talking again since the awkward silence has faded. How humility, I was rejected and that really surprise me because I never get turn down. Then I hear the bathroom door opening, Silver came out pulling his dress down again. I ran up to him grabbing his hands,

' I...I'm sorry if it seems I was going to fast, I can wait as lon-I had to pee Shadow, but your question you ask me. Yes with all my heart I want to be with you forever' so it was kind a of said in the way a yes to my propose. I quickly snatch him up from the floor bring him close to my face, everyone began to clap again. 'I promise to be there for you when you need someone' I was finally happy now, even better I got another child in the way.

**{Silver P.O.V}**

In all my dreams, I would never believe at the age of 19 I was to get hitch. Always thought it was going to be Blaze I was going to be with, too bad she had feelings for Mephiles. My heart was broken when I found her on top of him. After that day I always see Blaze just as a friend nothing more, at times she will choose to touch me. I never made a move to make her say I was interest in her, but just as friend only. I still remember the day when she died, a dark night I have to say. We were gonna watch a meteor shower and meet Mephiles but when we arrive we saw he was in his crystal stage. Me and Blaze fought him trying to control him down but nothing work, I got too tried to fight plus my leg was bleeding massive. Blaze use her soul emeralds to defeated and control Mephiles she gave him at least a soul so he could be normal mobian. She wanted him to have a heart, so he could change for good. So she exchanges her soul for Mephiles to have a heart. I ran up to her before she fell on the garble ground. I held her very tight close to my chest so I was able to hear her heart beating slowly. She place her hand on puffed up check, telling me she wanted me to leave the city that now the future was safe and our job was done.

My tears were falling on her faded face like rain drops on a soft summer morning. I wanted to tell her if she had any wishes for me to do. The wish she wanted me to do was to start a family of my own and begin a new life without worrying anything. With that her body faded into ashes right in arms. There was nothing I could do now but go back to the past and start fresh. Just bout when I turn around Mephiles watch Blaze dye slowly in my arms.

"Hey are you going to be ok" asking me while trying to help me out.

"I don't know, just lost a best friend and No...I'm so sad Mephiles" yelling out him without looking back at his face.

"You know she love you if was her own brother"

"I know that, but she never knew my feelings for her...let's just go alright" Me and Mephiles both use chaos control back to the same time line with Sonic and his friends. Since I was 14 I always wanted to go to school, so I went to a nice high school. That's were I met up with Sonics friends, and later on met Shadow my future lover. Mephiles began his own life again but was just having trouble with life dealing without Blaze any longer with us. Now that's all over just the one person in life I want to be with is my Shadow-Kun.

He gave me kisses not caring what the others were saying then he bend down to kiss my belly. Rouge and Cosmo were asking us what the baby sex was. Good question because I wanted to know but at the same we don't. A surprise is always great so we just shrug out shoulders. Shadow stick out his tongue, saying to Rouges face You mad. 'I'm glad I went threw this' After the party have gone pretty late, I said my goodbyes to the ladies hoping to see everyone again for maybe my baby shower who knows. As I was talking to Rouge at the door, we both heard a loud crash in the kitchen; we both ran and saw Sonic on the floor there was blood around his lower lip and Shadow on his other side. His right hand was in a fist and his glove had some blood on it. What have Sonic said or do to make him so upset to hit him. Rouge ask her husband to stop Shadow from punching Sonic. Scourge heard the all noise and came in rushing to help the fight, he push Shadow out of the way to pick up his twin brother from the floor.

He also notice the blood was coming from a cut on the side of head. 'Poor Sonic, why did Shadow have to hurt him' Sonics cut came from the broken bottle, Espio told me Sonic said something about me but it wasn't insult but Shadow took as one. And with angry he forcefully threw the bear bottle at Sonics head with fast speed. Thus making the drunken hedgehog unconscious, I felt like he shouldn't desire to be hit. Scourge pick Sonic on his back began walking to the door with his son. I walk up to my own son his face was still a little scared, but that child looks creepy but I have to know why does he look like me? I finally said my good byes to my new best friend and my new nephews and niece. Glad Venice is not related to me anyway, hoping. Shadow had let Eclipse to sleep over at Rouges house even though I don't like departed away from my child I have to give him space and spend time with his cousins. I was just sitting in the bathroom toilet, I been peeing quite a lot. I do clean my self very clean but I remember having a strange dream Shadow licking me down there. Talk about a wet dream, too bad it's a dream.

**{Shadow P.O.V}**

I swear that idiot talks about Silver like that I won't go easy on him next time. I wish Silver didn't have to see me in that state. But tonight I'm gonna show him how much I love him but hoping he doesn't thinks it's just lust over our love. As I'm cleaning the living with all the empty cups and plates with food. Silver came out of the bathroom pulling down his dress down and with a smile at me. 'I like your quills like that, but do you like them like that?' he took a while to respond to my question but answer it's ok with him if I like it. I took a break from cleaning the living room, I clean the one of the couches with some chips but he quickly sat down without caring his clothes getting dirty.

'I'm sorry you have to see me in that state me hitting Sonic like that, he-he just so fucking annoying' Silver grab my non glove hand and press it against his soft face. He said my hands should be not used for violence it cause destruction with harmony. I'm not sure what's he's talking about but guessing Blaze told him that, sounds like things she well say. I have never met the person but remembering Sonic talking about her. And that one Saturday night Silver told me too. 'Your right I shouldn't have hurt him but I'm sorry Silver' Even though I hate saying sorry's to that fucker, it will make Silver happy. He lends close to my face and picks my face up bringing it into a soft kiss upon my own lips. We continue to move our lips and pushing our tongues in this small match. Silver was winning reason his mouth tasted so sweet like green-apple pie with uh ranch dressing. Well I did forget his eating habits were always a little off and weird it has been his pregnancy.

I push back to catch some air and heard s whimper from Silver who didn't want me to end our moment. I also didn't want us to stop from sucking one another but I wanted to also taste something and not talking about the mouth or nipple. I have asked Silver to go upstairs and get all fresh for me. He took a while to understand till his whole face blush red, taking a second to know what I was talking about. My face also blush bright red from were about to do. Silver got up from his seat kiss me on the forehead, his breast were in face when he did this. Not that I'm complaining or anything. When he got up on the stairs taking one look at me he swung his butt left and right at lest two or three. 'Tonight I'm going to make you scream my name' I went back cleaning the living room the best I can and getting my self also. I ran to the living room bathroom to wash my heads and grabbing a bottle of lube.

**{Silver P.O.V}**

I'm getting ready for Shadow but I don't know what to do. I'm mean I should be doing something but what. I'm 19 and going to sleep with my lover so I should, be taking off my ? Don't really know what to do but I start to take off my earrings first then I heard the door open. It was Shadow who came in sadly I didn't have time to get ready. I walk back in the room and felt a little embarrassed. 'I'm sorry I didn't get ready like you wanted me to, it's just I don't know what to do' he pull yank one arm close to him and he whisper into my ear. I could feel his warm breathe making me moan a little. He had said that it's alright and he do rest while I just follow. First he took my shoes including my socks. Since I'm getting fatter its harder for me to put my shoes on. He kiss my knees very softy with dense care, next my long red dress pulling it down till it feel to the floor. With nothing to cover my body I was exposing my breast and lower region. I kept my you know what in my pouch. Shadow then got on the floor while pushing me on the bed. My hands were holding me in place so I wouldn't fall backwards. I look down to see him licking his lips and his fingers. My heart was racing like thousands of wild horses running.

I then grip on the sheets and felt three wet fingers pushing there way in me. It's been a while since I felt anything going in. Thus he began to pushing in deeper and spreading his fingers at the same making me shake and a small groan. It felt different having another hole to poke in. Shadow continues doing his prepping me and of course I couldn't hold back. 'umm oh Shadow a little oh ohh a -ah deeper ah' my emotions were running high and my mind began to get very cloudy. Shadow then push me on the bed softy of course. Without a small warning I felt a wet tongue press against my vagina. The lick made my body shake and shiver still not use to be licking down there. His tongue was entering in the small hole in my vagina, which made me throw my head backwards in pure pleasure.

'Ah Sh-Shadow your tongue i-is so fucking warm AHH plea-please moreee' my lover sure listen to me and sucking his lips harder and began moaning. Now my mind was completely blank the only thing I'm seeing is the ceiling. This great new feeling was amazing and how I wish it didn't stop. Shadow then took his tongue from my lower region up to my stomach and to my chest. He place his chin between my milk breasts and nuzzle his face cutely.' I don't feel like doing it tonight, is that ok' Shadow brought up his head kiss one of breast, saying it's my decision if I only feel comfortable to do it. I stretch out my arms giving out a big yawn so I telling him a sign that I was tried. Shadow got up to laid next to me, he wrap one arm around my waist but he couldn't reach all the way since my baby tummy was in the way. I myself rested my head on his fluffy chest fur and bringing my arms close between us. I did remember Rouge telling that she was going to take me the mall tomorrow but we see if I really want to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hello there, I know its been a while sinces I update.<strong>

**Fucking school and social issues C: **

**But not to worry, but hope you enjoy this chapter my watchers**

**My only reason why I haven't update is writers block :C **

**So if you have any fun ideas, please comment.**

**I already have an idea for the next chapter. One last thing, the last chapter is 21. ****And if you didn't like the lemon scene then I might another better lemon scene.**

**Oh also there's a very special gust later in the story hehe, surprise surprise hehe **

**All Sonic Characters/Venice © SEGA  
>Scourge the Hedgehog ©Archie Comics<br>Eclipse, Lance, Cherri ©GirlinluvAnime  
>Nail ©<strong>


End file.
